An Inu Story
by TigerGirl1989
Summary: An Inu Story Rewritten, i hope you all enjoy and please do not forget to review. I had to repost this again i hope i wont have to a 3rd time. There is a lemon in this story so please no under age readers.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Changing

_I Do Not Own Inuyasha_

Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, Kikyo and of course Inuyasha all sat around the fire staring up at the sky.

Inuyasha stood up taking kikyo with him, he looked at the group and said "We will be right back." without a word from anyone they took off.

Tonight inuyasha and kikyo were going to become mates, Kagome had been upset at first but she let it go.

The jewel had been complete and it was wished on, so it was no longer part of this world& at least that's what they thought.

_~*flashback*~_

_Kagome was the rightful one to make the wish and everyone knew it; she closed her eyes, folded her hands in front of her heart, and began to pray. _

_She prayed that everyone found happiness, and that joy and peace would be brought to the world and all those in it. _

_She let a silent tear fall she wanted everyone to be happy even though she may never be, everyone watched in amazement as she was lifted up above the ground and a bright pink light surrounded her. _

_She heard a females voice in her head; the woman was the shinko miko herself she told kagome "Kagome, thank you for your wish. you are the only one to be able to make such a wish because of your purity and your heart._

_The jewel will become one with you again and no one will ever know except you, for if anyone found out many demons and humans will attempt to try and take it again. Keep it safe kagome."_

_~*End Flashback*~_

After that day kagome tried to go home but only to discover she couldn't, its been 2 years since that dreadful day.

She hoped as the days passed that she would be able to pass through again, but one day while she was out trying to pass through the well again, something was urging her to meditate the urge only became more stronger as she was walking towards the village again.

She passed the sacred tree and decided to meditate there, she sat at the base of the tree and began her meditation; she closed her eyes, crossed her legs and folded her hands in the praying position and relaxed.

A few moment later she heard the shinko miko's voice again and open her eyes....

_**Dream Sequence**_

_**"What's going on why can I not pass through the well now?" kagome asked, **_

_**the older miko looked into her eyes and said "Kagome you are unable to pass because the Kami's see it fit you stay in this era. You will see your mother and family but it will be 500 years from now, You are the Shinko Miko now the Kami's say you need to be here and to help this time thrive. For if you do not your time will not come. This was in your fate and it is sealed." **_

_**Kagome was in pure shock she said "How am I suppose to wait for my time, im a human!" she all but yelled, tears formed into her eyes and streamed down her face. The older miko looked at her and felt pity, she walked towards the younger miko, wrapped her arms around her and allowed kagome to cry. **_

_**Kagome asked again "How am I suppose to wait for my time when I have the life span of a humans?" **_

_**the older miko pulled away, looked at kagome, while she wiped away her tears she began to speak "Kagome& I& I& know this is hard but you will see your family again& you will have the life span that is equal to a demons such as Lord Sesshoumaru's if not longer, its not a bad thing once you think about it I promise, the Kami's will watch over you as you will watch over the one's you love." **_

_**Kagome looked up and asked "So now what do I do?" the older miko smiled and said "train and become the powerful miko you were born to become." With that the older miko vanished leaving kagome alone.**_

_**~*End Dream Sequence*~**_

After that time with the older miko she did as she was told she began to train, two years later after blood, sweat, and tears she finally became the miko she was born to become.

She traveled around the lands; helping those who needed help and help healing the sick.

Kikyo was one of the one's she had to help heal and restore, she knew deep down in her soul she could never be with Inuyasha and she was right the day they found kikyo laying in a meadow on their way to a near by village.

Kikyo's body was failing and soon what little soul she could hold onto of hers and kagome soul would go back to kagome's body.

After 3 days of spiritual magic, and work she manage to construct kikyo a real body she even gave kikyo the rest of her soul. She manage to separate the souls and put kikyo's soul in kikyo's body and put her's in her body.

Kagome stepped outside for some fresh air and to stretch when inuyasha came bounding up to her, "Is she ok?"

Without looking at him she smiled and said "why don't you go ask her yourself?".

Without another word he went and checked on her, she could hear him laughing, she walked in only to be tackled but inuyasha thanking and hugging her.

After she got up she told them to give her body a few months before he tried marking her or mating and let her work settle, only after she has had 6 monthly cycles can they be sure if it worked.

After a few hours they started back to the near by village.

Its been 7 months since that day and fall was coming around the corner and so inuyasha and kikyo were off to become mates, she was happy for them they deserved it.

Sango watched her sister stare off into the place were kikyo and inuyasha left, she was so worried kagome seemed so different since she made the wish.

She hoped her sister would be ok, "Kagome im going to the hot springs do you want to come?"

kagome looked to Sango and smiled "Of course."

Miroku asked if they were going to be ok alone and Sango nodded just in case Sango grabbed her weapon and kagome grabbed her bow and arrows.

With that they both left for the hot springs.

Once there the slipped off their clothes and eased in; they relaxed in silence for a bit before Sango spoke up "Kagome are you ok, its been two years since the wish was made and the well closed and you seem so& depressed still. Are you ok?"

Kagome turned and gave a small smile to her sister, she thought about her reply for a moment before she said "Sango everything changed so fast one minute I'm just an average 15 year old girl who goes to school does her homework, hangs out with her friends, goes to sleep wakes up the next morning and starts all over, then I fall down the well, find out I have a jewel inside me, I shatter it, then I have to travel all over Japan in a race to find it before a evil hanyou does, now here I am the Shinko Miko the full reincarnation of the miko who created the jewel and I cant go home I have to wait 500 years before I can see my family again.....& Its been a trying 6 years Sango."

Kagome sunk down into the water and tried to relax, but she felt a familiar aura she turned to see kikyo walking towards them.

Sango still didn't like her, but her and kagome had a good friendship so she didn't say anything.

Kikyo walked towards them and with a smile asked if she could join them for a bath, kagome gave her a smile and nodded.

Kikyo undressed herself and eased into the water with a relaxed and content smile, kikyo looked over to kagome and said "kagome& I haven't had a chance to really thank you for what you did, I will never be able to repay you for it."

Kagome turned her head away from her and moved her eyes towards the night sky and said "I did it not only for you but I did it for inuyasha too so that you and he can have a second chance to have the life and family that you and he deserve."

With a nod of her head kikyo once again thanked kagome; they all bathed, washed their hair, afterwards they relaxed a bit longer.

Kikyo was the first to get out and go back to camp, but not before she gave Sango and kagome a friendly hug and told them she would see them at camp.

Sango looked at kagome and said "She has changed alot since you did what you did for her." kagome smiled gently and agreed.

Kagome looked up in time to see Sango stiffing and her eyes narrow.

Kagome did not have to turn around to know who it was; without turning around she got out of the hot spring, went to the tree grabbed her robe, and slid it on. Only then did she turn around; with a bow she said "Greetings Lord Sesshoumaru, Is it that time again for us to meet?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_I Do Not Own Inuyasha_

_Last Time_

_Sango looked at kagome and said "She has changed a lot since you did what you did for her." kagome smiled gently and agreed, kagome looked up in time to see Sango stiffing and her eyes narrow. Kagome did not have to turn around to know who it was; without turning around she got out of the hot spring, went to the tree grabbed her robe, and slid it on. Only then did she turn around; with a bow she said "Greetings Lord Sesshoumaru is it that time again for us to meet?"_

The great lord looked from the young miko to the shocked demon exterminator then back to the miko and replied "This Sesshoumaru has come to gather you for our monthly visit but, this Sesshoumaru would like to speak with you about something different as well." Kagome looked at him then to Sango who was looking at her with a worried expression then back to the great lord.

"Lord Sesshoumaru I will be ready to leave with you but please allow me and my friend to finish our baths, I will meet up with you shortly if that is ok with you."

The great lord nodded and began to walk away only to stop and say "Miko" when he was sure he got her attention, "the half-breed will be on his way shortly, don't keep me waiting." with that he jumped up into the night and disappeared.

Sango looked at her as she took off her robe and slid back into the water, she watched kagome silently as she relaxed as though nothing was wrong.

Kagome looked up to see Sango staring at her with an odd expression, "Sango, what's troubling you?"

Sango's mouth dropped before speaking she had to compose herself, she took a deep breathe and said "Kagome, um what did you mean is it that time again for us to meet? And how long have you and he been meeting up?"

Kagome smiled slightly looked to Sango and said "We have been discussing things at his palace, since I mastered my miko abilities so it's been two years, the things we discuss I can not say."

Sango was shocked she could not believe that all this time a year and a half she had been meeting up with the Lord of the West, she was scared to ask but she took a deep breathe and asked "Is anything else? Have you and him, you know?"

Kagome turned to Sango and with a smirk replied "Miroku certainly has rubbed off on you Sango."

Sango instantly stood up and replied "He has not kagome; you got out of the hot spring right in front of him naked!"

Kagome took in what she said and replied "Sango, Lord Sesshoumaru is a very honorable inu yokai, he has seen me naked many times but he has never attempted anything.

Even once when what he called "my heat" was starting to begin, he protected me from the many yokai that attempted to take my innocence by force if they saw fit.

He told me to stay with him until he deemed it safe; he said it would have been dishonorable for him to leave his half brother to protect me when he could not stay away from kikyo's side for more than a second.

So my closely guarded innocence would be no more if I would have stayed with inuyasha that week, he continually asked me to stay with him each month when "my heat" nears so that he may protect me and so that we may talk and have our discussions."

Sango once again was over come with shock, she couldn't believe what she was hearing, after a year and a half she is just now realizing where her sister goes each month for a week, she never asked where she went because she didn't want to be nosey and intrude. She looked at her and said "So when are ya'll going to meet up next?"

Kagome took a deep breath and said "I knew it was close to that time but I never know until he comes to get me."

With that said kagome slowly got out of the hot springs with Sango right behind her, they both got dressed and got their things together then Sango thought of something she looked at kagome and said "hey kagome when you go to see Sesshoumaru why doesn't inuyasha smell his brother on you, I mean he would get pissed to discover you and him go off like this."

Kagome has to suppress the chuckle in her throat, when she looked Sango in the eyes and said "I manage to create a kind of barrier that keeps Sesshoumaru's scent from reaching Inuyasha's nose so that he doesn't know, even if I didn't he's so wrapped up with kikyo I doubt he'd notice.

I will be back later in the week, don't worry I will be fine. Good night Sango."

Giving Sango a hug kagome walked a short distance and stood in the moon light, in a blink of an eye Sesshoumaru was at her side, he picked her up bridal style and jumped into the night.

Sango continued to watch as the girl she has come to know and love as a sister, was being taken into the starlight night in the arms of a powerful yokai.

She trusted kagome when she told her that Sesshoumaru wouldn't hurt her, and she did have her doubts in a lot of ways but what bugged her most was what interested Sesshoumaru about kagome.

She picked up the rest of her things and proceeded back to camp but not before she turned in the direction that her sister had left in with the yokai and made a silent swear to him.

'I swear Sesshoumaru, if you have any intentions with her becoming your mate you better let them be known. If you hurt her so help me Sesshoumaru you better pray the Kami's have mercy on you because I will not.'

As Sango neared the camp she could hear yelling coming from inuyasha, she quickened her pace and as she got up to the camp she saw inuyasha yelling. When she got up to Miroku she asked him "what's going on Miroku?"

He sighed deeply and said "inuyasha could smell his brother down near the hot spring and when he went to investigate he saw Sesshoumaru take kagome away." As soon as Miroku finished she looked up to see inuyasha staring right at her.

Inuyasha looked at Sango and said in a raspy voice "Where did they go? How long has this been going on? When will she be back? What did she tell you?"

Sango looked at him mad and retorted "Inuyasha anything you have asked me I can not nor will I answer its because either I do not know the answer or I think if kagome wanted to tell you she would have informed you."

Inuyasha let out an angry roar and said "pack everything we are leaving to find her!" his voice left no room for argument.

After everything was packed they headed out to what direction inuyasha could smell kagome and Sesshoumaru, inuyasha could tell her scent was different but he wasn't sure of what it was but it made him want to find her that much more.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_I Do Not Own Inuyasha_

Sesshoumaru landed with a sleeping kagome in his arms, he went inside the cave they some times stayed here when they would have their discussions, and when they would wait for kagome's heat to start and end.

Kagome gently stirred but just cozed closer to his chest, he let a smile grace his lips as he stared at the little miko who has come to mean so much to him in such a short time.

He walked into the cave and into the room he had made just for her; it had a beautiful king sized bed with the finest silk he could find, instead of dirt walls he had custom walls put in, along with some lanterns that with a little magic stayed on as long as someone was in the cave, and when the person was asleep the lanterns would dim until that person woke up and then they would gradually get brighter, the room of course had a fully working bath room complete with its own hot spring, and the floors were hard wood floors that, thanks to his servants, stayed cleaned.

The rest of the cave was similar with the walls and the floors; across the hall was rins room and beside kagome's room was Sesshoumaru's private chambers with a study attached to it; the cave also ran behind the waterfall for a private pool area. This was his home, but before rin came around he was hardly here.

He walked to kagome's room, laid her down, found her a sleeping robe and changed her, afterwards he put her to bed and walked out of the room and watched as the lanterns gently dimmed so that her face was almost impossible to see.

Satisfied she was going to be ok he got a servants attention and said "Make a pot of tea and have it ready in my study for when I get there, also prepare dinner and make sure there is enough for seven people: one hanyou and five humans along with what is normally served, we might be expecting company soon so have everything ready and prepared, also make sure after you are finished with everything make sure kagome is not disturbed."

The servant bowed herself out and started on the list her lord had for her to do.

Sesshoumaru went into rins room to discover she was asleep so he pulled her covers up, and kissed her forehead. He felt her stir and looked to see rins tired eyes looking at him; he knew she missed him and he also knew she was tired, "go back to sleep I will get someone to wake you an hour before dinner is ready." she smiled, nodded and instantly fell back to sleep.

He walked out and walked toward his study he knew there was going to be something on his desk, and he also knew it would be there when he got back from his bath.

As Sesshoumaru relaxed in his hot spring that was attached to kagome's room, he let his mind drift and he began to think of everything that had happened since he and kagome's last time together. He failed to mention to her that the lords were pressuring him to get a mate and for an heir to be conceived. They had giving him by the next full moon which was in 5 days, he had a few in mind that he would want to mate but the only one he really wanted was kagome.

She had proven herself many times in his eyes to become not only his mate but, and he knew with her powers they would have a strong heir to the western lands.

Yes he knew if he took kagome as a mate his children would be hanyou but that didn't matter to him, really and truly he just wanted kagome just because he loved her.

Was it possible that the great lord has fallen in love with her a human?

To him it couldn't be anything else; he protected her knowing full well and first hand she can take care of herself, he told her to stay with him in her times of heat so that he was sure she would be safe; any demon would do anything to get there claws on such a powerful miko and he knew this, he would find himself thinking of her so much that he would conceal his aura and scent to see her and watch her.

Yes indeed he had fallen for her, he could only hope when she awoken she would accept his proposal and become his mate so that they could have a long and happy life together.

Sesshoumaru began to wash his body and hair; he decided to stay a bit longer to relax a bit more. After he washed his hair and body he sat back and began to think on how to go about talking to kagome about becoming his mate, he just hoped she would accept.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes, she didn't need to wonder where she was she knew Sesshoumaru had brought her to his home.

She eased out of bed and went to her dresser she figured Sesshoumaru was in his study, so she was going to have a quick bath and then was going to speak with him in regards to what he wanted to discuss.

With her eyes still slightly closed she went into her bathroom, undressed, and gently slid into the bath, she began to wash her hair and body while wondering what Sesshoumaru wanted to talk to her about.

She felt the water move slightly and tensed for a moment before she felt a hand work its way up her back and rest at the base of her skull, she relaxed after she realized who it was.

Sesshoumaru watched as she entered the bath, it wasn't pitch black dark it had enough light so that you could see where you were walking a little.

Even with that he knew she couldn't see him, she just woke up and she knows that she is safe here so she can't sense him, he began to watch kagome as she washed her hair, rinsed and started on her body.

He moved closer to her and put his hand on the small of her back, in that instant she tensed and he let a small smirk form on his lips. He moved his hand gently up her back to wash it, when he finished her back he rested his hand at the base of her skull, she relaxed and he made her lean against his chest as he positioned his back against the side of the tub.

He nuzzled her neck and kissed it gently; she let out a long sigh, closed her eyes, and leaned further back. He put his lips at the shell of her ear as he began to speak in a soft whisper

"Kagome, some moons back I had a meeting with the other lords." She opened her eyes and tried to lean up but was being held in a powerful grip, she turned her gaze to his golden pools that seems to glitter in the darkness

"Lord Sesshoumaru, may we discuss this in your study over tea, I'm sure its getting cold." With an internal sigh he let her up; they got out, got dressed, and went to the study.

As they entered the study the servant, he had sent on the tasks, was just putting the tea on his desk with a bow she said "Forgive me my Lord, I had put your tea in here earlier but when I came back to retrieve the china the tea was untouched and cold, so I fetched some hot and fresh tea for you my lord."

Sesshoumaru nodded, kagome thanked the servant, and the servant left the room; once alone Sesshoumaru made his way to his desk and sat in his chair, as kagome sat in the chair facing him.

Once Sesshoumaru was seated he poured tea for kagome then himself, kagome took a sip of her tea and looked up to see him staring at her

"Lord Sesshoumaru, may I ask what you wish to speak with me about?"

Sesshoumaru stared at her for a moment and said "Kagome, as you are well aware of last full moon I had a meeting with the other lords, what you are not aware of is they are all saying I need to take a mate by the next full moon." he watched her reaction as always her face stayed emotionless when in his presence.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, I am sure you are well aware of this but the next full moon is in 5 days, I do hope you have someone in mind."

Sesshoumaru nodded "Yes kagome I am aware, I also have a few in mind but to be honest with you." he looked into her eyes to watch her reaction "I really can think of only one I'd desire to be my mate." he saw she had many questions in her eyes.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, it is not my place to pry into your personal affairs but I'm sure whoever she is she will not only be delighted to be your mate but honored as well, but I have to wonder my lord, why did you wish to discuss this with me?"

Sesshoumaru kept his face as emotionless as hers as he looked into her eyes, when she met his gaze she saw mischief surrounding his eyes.

Sesshoumaru stood up and walked around to stand behind kagome, as he walked they both kept eye contact only when Sesshoumaru was completely behind kagome did they break their eye contact.

Sesshoumaru reached to grab kagome's hand and proceeded to pull her up from her seated position, he pulled her against his chest, dipped his head into the crook of her neck, and left little kisses along her neck line.

"Kagome, I know I have 5 days left to find a mate and that could give me plenty of time to find a demoness that will allow me to mate her and give me a full blooded yokai as an heir, but it would be senseless and a waste of time.

Kagome will you become my mate, I know this maybe very sudden but I feel that you are most deserving to be the Lady of the West."

He stopped and waited on her response, she lifted her head to meet his gaze and smiled a smile that he has not see on her since before she wished on the jewel.

"Sesshoumaru I would be happy to become your mate." with that he bent down and gave her a passionate kiss, he moved to her neck and began to nibbled on it.

He pulled her closer and whispered in her ear "This will hurt kagome but this is a small pain and it will mark you as not only my mate but the Lady of the West, are you ready?" he waited for her to nod before her turned her to face him, his fangs lengthened and he bit down where her shoulder and neck met.

He pulled away, looked into her eyes, he brushed her bangs away to see the blue crescent moon that was already forming, he kissed it and said "This is not all, we will finish this later but right now we have company."

Kagome looked at him confused and asked "What do you mean?"

He replied "Inuyasha saw me pick you up and leave with you." with that he gave her a kiss on the cheek, she looped her arm through his, and they proceeded to walk out to meet the group.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I Do Not Own Inuyasha

Inuyasha was running through the forest at full speed smelling for an end to kagome and his half-brothers trail with kikyo on his back along with Sango, Miroku, and Shippo on Kirara quickly behind him. As he neared he could smell Sesshoumaru's scent very strongly in the area they were in "We're close."

He yelled to the others, Inuyasha was very worried about the little miko he had come to know and love as a little sister and he was not about to let her get hurt by his brother.

He began to worry more when he realized that kagome's scent was awaking his beast, it began to take a deep breaths of the air and said 'the little miko, she is in heat! We must take her as our own!'

Inuyasha quickly replied to his beast 'Silence, she is not and never can be ours!'

His beast snorted and said 'only because you chose the clay pot version of our old love kikyo!'

Inuyasha growled out 'she is alive beast her scent has changed back to the way it was and she is our old kikyo.'

His beast once again replied 'yes only because of kagome, she is a very powerful miko even more powerful than the Shinko Miko herself, we could have that power to ourselves and we could even make her turn you into what you so desired after so long, she could make us full yokai and we could have anything we have always wanted.'

Inuyasha had thought of that and in a way had considered it, 'I will talk to her about that later beast now be silent!' His beast gave one last snort and walked into the darkness.

Inuyasha was happy his beast was gone, he had more important matters to deal with such as kagome and Sesshoumaru, he couldn't understand why Sesshoumaru had taken kagome much less why she willingly went with him none of it made since.

As inuyasha passed through the last tree, he came face to face with a beautiful waterfall. He began to smell around then stopped and instantly tensed when Sesshoumaru stepped out of the cave; inuyasha drew his sword and instantly said "Where. Is. kagome!"

Sesshoumaru stayed silent not giving away anything of her were about. Not having the patience for his arrogance inuyasha charged, jumped in the air with his sword held high, and slammed his sword down, he looked to see a barrier around Sesshoumaru slightly stunned he jumped back and said "ok a barrier is it? that's nothing the red tetsusaiga can't handle!"; as he ran the sword changed from silver to red and began to pulse he jumped into the air, before he could slam the sword down kagome stepped out behind Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha was shocked, slammed the sword down onto the barrier only this time for it to exploded, inuyasha jumped back and looked at the pair that stood inside the barrier. "Inuyasha, now that you have had you fun. If my mate lowers this barrier will you behave yourself? Sesshoumaru said irritated

Inuyasha sighed with relief to know she was ok and nodded but was still concerned as to why she stood by his brother after the barrier was lowered Inuyasha began to ask her questions. "Kagome are your ok? What happened? Why did you leave? What does Sesshoumaru mean his mate?"

She did not answer his question just simply said "Everyone please come in, we have much to discuss. Please no fighting lets make this as enjoyable as possible."

Inuyasha growled out "Wench! Answer me! I've been worried sick and all you do is-" before he could finish his sentence much less blink Sesshoumaru had him up in the air by his throat, his eyes beginning to bleed red, he gave a warning growl before he heard

"Sesshoumaru, please set him down, Inuyasha please have some respect in this home, there is a child here and I would prefer her not to hear such foal language." Inuyasha was instantly dropped from Sesshoumaru's grasp and was back at kagome's side before anyone could blink; kikyo ran straight to Inuyasha's side to make sure he was ok. After a quick nod to kagome, inuyasha stood up and walked inside behind kagome and Sesshoumaru.

Once inside and after everyone had found there rooms' inuyasha looked at kikyo, "Kikyo, I'm going to go talk to kagome to make sure she is ok."

Kikyo looked at his astounded, "Your going to talk to her after she just ignored you and your brother almost killed you! She doesn't wanna talk to you, you heard what Sesshoumaru said she is his mate! One he's not going to let you talk to her! And two she thinks she is better than us now!"

Inuyasha shook his head and said "no kagome isn't like that, ill be back in a few minutes ok?" he gave her a quick kiss and headed out the door to find kagome.

After a few minutes her scent stopped behind a door he knocked on the door only for Sesshoumaru opened the door with a low threatening growl, inuyasha gave his brother a growl of his own with out warning kagome was in between them "that is quite enough, I've had enough of this childish warfare! Please both of you at least act like you are a family for tonight."

With that Sesshoumaru and inuyasha instantly stopped, kagome gave them a nod and said "Now inuyasha what brings you to Sesshoumaru's study?" Inuyasha quickly said "I wanted to talk to you, if that was alright." Kagome nodded.

As she was about to walk Sesshoumaru wrapped his arm protectively around her and gave a low threatening growl, inuyasha turned around to face his brother's angry face. Before he could speak Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed red and gave his brother a look that meant certain death should he not obey what he says in his palace; "If you so much as move or touch one strand of hair on her head, I'll see to it you will never again be able to wield the Tetsusaiga ever again. Dinner will be ready in an hour I expect whatever you have to say to her will be over in half that time so you , your mate, and your friends can get ready for dinner." he nuzzled her neck, gave the bite mark a simple kiss, turned and walked away.

When kagome and inuyasha went back into the study were a pot of tea was waiting for them, they both took their seat, and she poured his tea and then proceeded to pour hers. They sat in silence for a little bit before inuyasha spoke "Kagome, Um What are you doing with my brother? And how long has this been going on?"

Kagome looked at inuyasha and said "Do you recall two years ago when I had to go assist that village with all its wounded and sick?"

Inuyasha thought about it for a minute "Yeah if I remember correctly it was just after you had mastered all your abilities, am I right?"

Kagome smiled and nodded "when what he called "my heat" was starting to begin he protected me from the many yokai that attempted to take my innocence by force if they saw fit, he told me to stay with him until he deemed it safe. He continually asked me to stay with him each month when "my heat" nears so that he may protect me and so that we may talk and have our discussions."

Inuyasha sat back in his chair and took a long drink from his tea; kagome feeling he needed something stronger rang for a servant and asked her to bring some sake, and two cups.

Inuyasha looked up and saw a smile on kagome's lips; after the sake was brought to them they poured their cups and drank them down. "Inuyasha, I do believe there was something else plaguing your mind, is it not?"

He nearly choked on his drink as he downed a second cups, he covered his mouth with his fire robe as he coughed. Kagome smiled a little bit after he composed himself he said "kagome, I was wondering I know you're a very powerful miko and my inner self sees that, it brought up to me that maybe you could make me to be the full demon that I have always wanted to become."

Kagome sat back, folded her hands, and went into deep thought while watching inuyasha and his reaction. She knew he had always wanted this even while he was with kikyo, but she worried what would happen if she granted him this power; could he control it or would he lose control, would he still be able to use his father's fang or would it reject his full blood all these questions began to circle in her head

"Inuyasha…I will have to consider this before I can give you an answer, it is time we got ready for dinner." with that she stood up and walked out of the study with inuyasha behind her.

After the door was shut kagome proceeded to her room and inuyasha proceeded to his.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I Do Not Own Inuyasha

Kagome came out of her room after getting ready for dinner; she walked down the halls to see Miroku and Sango coming out of their room as well as kikyo and inuyasha coming out of their room. She greeted them and continued to walk with them silently behind her, once in the dining room they all took there seats.

Sesshoumaru gave the order to bring out the food, as they ate everyone aside from inuyasha, kagome, and Sesshoumaru made small talk throughout dinner. As dinner ended and the night was coming to a close Sesshoumaru decided for everyone to come into his study for some drinks and an announcement, once inside the study the drinks were poured and everyone found a seat.

Kagome stood up and said "The reason you all were called in here was to not only drink and talk but to hear Sesshoumaru and my announcement." Everyone watched her as she once again spoke "As you may or may not have heard earlier Sesshoumaru and I have decided to become mates, I hope that you will all support this and be happy for us both, I have his received his mark and the rest will be dealt with later tonight."

Everyone was extremely happy for kagome; Sango gave her a big bone crushing hug, Miroku congratulated her and Sesshoumaru, kikyo sneered, and inuyasha stood off to the side and smiled. Sesshoumaru could sense his brother wanted to talk with him so without a word from anyone they both walked out the door.

Outside they both made their way up the waterfall so that they may speak without interruption, once up the waterfall both brothers sat facing the edge off the cliff watching the sunset. "Sesshoumaru, i know we-" Sesshoumaru stopped him and said

"Inuyasha, it pained me very much to watch my…our father run off to be with your mother while she gave birth knowing his weakened condition, but i can no longer be mad at him because if kagome was pregnat right now i would do the same.

I never had a reason to be mad or disgusted with you, but for some reason I was and I have never been sure why, but inuyasha, you and I are the most powerful demons in all the land and you are the heir to the western lands.

If I passed from this world tonight you would have the power over our fathers' lands and I know that our lands would be safe. I know you talked to kagome about becoming a full yokai like father and I."

Inuyasha went to ask how he knew and Sesshoumaru stopped him as if being able to read his mind

"There is nothing that goes on in the western lands or in my own home that I do not know about little brother, that is beside the point, my point is Inuyasha that if you chose to become a full yokai think about it; how do you know you will not be over come with your demonic side, what if our father's fang that you now carry rejects you after you become what you so desire.

Think about these things little brother, I promise I only have your best interest at heart and as does kagome. She will be studying up on your wish; she has informed me of her fears. I have no doubt in kagome's skills but you my little brother I worry for our father's legacy at your side and for your life.

Because if kagome does grant your wish and you lose control, I will not hesitate to stop you, and that means by any and all means. Give this a long thought before your final decision is made." with that Sesshoumaru jumped from the cliff and went inside the palace

'Inuyasha please make the right decision, I do not wish to strike down my only brother because he feels he is not powerful enough. You are Inu Tashio's son and the brother of Lord Sesshoumaru, if that does not prove to you that you are powerful enough then you are living a lie.'

Inuyasha sat on the cliff a little longer in deep thought, 'what if i do want to become a full demon and i do lose control and/or the ability to wield my father's fang. I'm so lost and confused' Inuyasha felt a prick on his neck and instantly slapped it, when he looked at his hand he saw myoga.

"Lord Inuyasha, I'm so happy i found you. I heard you took a mate and came as quickly as possible, did you finally realize your feelings for kagome and take her?" Inuyasha squished the bug and replied "No you lousy flea i took my first love kikyo! Gotta problem with that!"

"No, No master inuyasha i was just asking i heard you had taken a miko but i thought it was kagome, forgive me my lord. Um master inuyasha is something troubling you?"

Inuyasha looked down at the flea, gave a deep sigh, and said "Myoga, what would happen if kagome, being the powerful miko she is, turned me into a full demon? Would i lose control to my demonic side, would i lose the ability to use tetsusaiga, would it reject me like it does Sesshoumaru?"

Myoga had always known he wanted to be full yokai but he did not know what would happen if he did become one, "Master Inuyasha, i do not know those answers but i will go and speak with totosai about your concerns about the Tetsusaiga."

Inuyasha stood up and said "I will go see him, it will give me time to think and i will be able to hear the answers for myself." with that inuyasha jumped off the cliff and went into the palace to tell his mate and the rest of his intentions.

"What do you mean no?!" kikyo all but yelled at inuyasha; Miroku, Sango, and kikyo were all shocked at what Inuyasha had just informed them of.

"I mean you can't go because i need time to think on what i think is right and what i really wanna do. I just want to be alone kikyo."

Kikyo was getting mad, "but you said you wanted to become human, you said you didn't want to become full demon anymore." Inuyasha dropped his head and sighed as he was lifting his head he heard Sesshoumaru began to speak.

"If i remember it correctly, it was you kikyo that wanted him to become human he said he wanted to become human because he knew that's what you wanted, and this is his decision whatever he decides he wants will be because he has giving it great thought and he sees it is what he truly wishes for. So it is in your best interest to not question your mate, if you love him the way you claim you do, you will stay silent and let him go on his journey…alone."

With that he began to walk out of the room only to turn around, look at inuyasha and say "Inuyasha…i expect you to remember what i told you earlier." he waited to see inuyasha nod before he walked out the door.

Miroku, Sango, and Kikyo stood in complete shock as they looked at where Sesshoumaru walked out the door, "It's about time we all got ready for bed; it has been a long and trying day. Inuyasha i would like to speak with you alone." kagome said.

Kikyo already fuming at what Sesshoumaru had told her said "No he is not going to talk to you alone he is coming to bed and tomorrow we." she was silenced at the death glare she was receiving from kagome

"Kikyo, I may have giving you a new body and your soul but one more insulting out burst like that and you will be nothing more than ash. You will have respect in this home, when I said I wanted to speak with inuyasha alone I meant exactly what I said. ALONE, so go to bed now!" Kikyo was fuming mad as she stormed out of the study and went to her room.

As Miroku and Sango said their good nights, inuyasha took a seat at the table he and kagome had shared earlier when they had talked over sake. He slouched in his chair and rubbed his eyes, he could feel a headache approaching and he knew it was going to be a long night.

Kagome walked over to the door and called for a servant to fetch some sake and two cups, the servant bowed and went to the kitchen to collect the things her lady had asked for, a moment later she returned with the two cups and the sake;

"I brought some tea for you my lady, if you desired some." Kagome thanked the servant, with a low bow the servant let herself out.

After they were alone kagome looked at inuyasha and began to speak "Inuyasha, i know you have plans to go talk to totosai about the you being able to use the Tetsusaiga if you decide to become full yokai, but i want you to go to him to about if you become a full yokai if you will lose control or not. The sword is not the issue, you are." Inuyasha thought over what she had said, he knew she was right and he should be more focused on if he will lose control of his demonic side or not.

Inuyasha stood up from the table and looked at kagome, bowed and said "Kagome i must thank you for all you have done, you have not only been a great friend you have been a wonderful sister. I will take my leave tonight to visit totosai, please if i do not see Sesshoumaru tonight before i leave-" Inuyasha paused; he looked up to see Sesshoumaru walk through the door and stand by kagome.

"Inuyasha, you do not need to thank me just come back to your home and lands with a clear and open mind, think this through on all sides even after you speak with him no matter what he says." Inuyasha looked up and nodded he walked up to kagome gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek, "i will see you when i return my lady."

Sesshoumaru could do nothing but stand there in total shock, even though his face did not show it he was astounded. He had never seen his brother give such respect to anyone; he had to admit he was very proud, He knew his father was as well.

Kagome looked at inuyasha and said "Inuyasha, i will have everything set up and ready for when you return, even should you decide not to become full yokai. So when you come home do not feel as though you have to because i went through all the trouble." Inuyasha nodded once again and walked out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_I Do Not Own Inuyasha_

THERE IS A LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER, PLEASE NO UNDER AGE READERS

Once outside inuyasha waited for myoga, after a few minutes myoga jumped up on his shoulder and they took off to totosai. As inuyasha jumped through the trees he began to think to himself

'What if i do lose control i will be risking everyone's life because i was selfish; kikyo my mate, Miroku and Sango my friends, along with Sesshoumaru and kagome my brother and now sister. I'm just thankful Shippo found some of his family and went with them

_~*Flashback*~_

_A week after the final battle with naraku everyone was laying out on the beach, it was a hot day and everyone was enjoying it. They were taking a short break from searching for the remainder of the jewel shard so, after they all agreed on where they were going, Kagome had gone back to her time and bought swim suits for everyone. _

_Two swim shorts for inuyasha and Miroku and two bikinis for herself and Sango, she had gotten a small pair of swim trunks for Shippo as well as some floats just incase. _

_After everyone was changed they all got into the water aside from Shippo who was standing on the beach facing away from the water, kagome looked up and noticed shippo's odd behavior. She got out of the water and walked up to Shippo, she looked in the direction he was facing but didn't see anything; _

_"Shippo& are you ok?" Shippo turned his head slowly to kagome and smiled _

_"Yeah, I'm ok kagome but& could you go with me real quick?" Kagome turned and looked at inuyasha, he noticed he expression and asked if she was ok. _

_Kagome nodded her head and said "Inuyasha& Shippo wants to go somewhere, we'll be right back. K?" _

_Inuyasha stood there for a moment and shook his head "Kagome it is to dangerous to go out there alone, ill come with you so i can make sure you'll be ok." _

_Kagome looked down to Shippo who was once again staring off into the distance, without looking at her he nodded. _

_After inuyasha and kagome had changed they made their way to where Shippo wanted to go, inuyasha kept his ears open for any danger and kagome just kept silently wondering what was wrong with Shippo. _

_After a few minutes of walking Shippo stopped, he sniffed around and walked a few more feet forward. Kagome went to follow him, but inuyasha stopped her; she turned and faced him to ask why he had stopped her but all he did was shake his head. _

_Inuyasha could smell it he knew what well rather who was coming, kagome still confused could do nothing but watch as something began to move the bushes, after a few minutes he saw little fox yokai coming out of the brush. _

_Kagome knew then why inuyasha had stopped her, she knew her little Shippo was bout to leave; Shippo gave all 3 of the fox yokai great big hugs then turned to inuyasha and kagome, he saw kagome's eyes were filled with sadness and brimming with tears. _

_Shippo ran to kagome, jumped into her arms, and gave her a big hug "I will miss you kagome, thank you for everything and for being the mother i needed and protecting me, i will come see you i promise." _

_Kagome broke down crying and said "and i will miss you as well Shippo, thank you for giving me the chance to your mother, I& I& Love and miss you my little kitsune." _

_Shippo hugged her tighter and gave her a kiss on the cheek before looking over at inuyasha and saying "I will miss you too inuyasha, thank you for being my friend and being there to protect me as well. Please take care of kagome for me. K?" _

_Inuyasha felt like he was going to break down but he fought off the urge, instead he took Shippo and kagome both in an embrace and whispered to Shippo "i will miss you as well Shippo, don't worry i will take care if kagome for you." With that Shippo got out of kagome's arms and jumped down to his family. _

_With one last wave he disappeared with his family leaving a crying miko in the arms of a hanyou. After kagome had cried herself to sleep inuyasha picked her up and took her back to the beach, once Sango could see inuyasha she was worried when she saw her sister in Inuyasha's arms. She was worried for the worst not only because of her sister being carried by inuyasha but the look on his face like he was extremely upset. "Inuyasha, what's wrong with kagome?" _

_Inuyasha replied as he laid her down in her sleeping bag "Kagome is fine, its nothing that time can't heal." Miroku looked around and asked "Inuyasha, Where&" _

_Inuyasha stopped him "Shippo is with his family, he smelt them nearby and when we got there they came out and we said our good-byes. Kagome took it the hardest, she was still crying after they left." _

_Sango could do nothing herself but cry as well, she loved Shippo as well and she never thought she would see the day he would leave. She looked up to see inuyasha looking out watching the sunset; "He promised kagome he would come back and see her."_

_~*End Flashback*~_

'A month after that day he did come back to see kagome, he had changed a lot he was taller, his hair was longer, and he was stronger.' inuyasha smirked at the memory and how he and Shippo had tussled and play fought. Shippo had put him on the ground but inuyasha manage to turn the attack he was using to finish him off against him and knocked him into the trees.

Kagome had started screaming and ran to Shippo to see he was already up, and ready for another round. Inuyasha smiled at the memory, he hoped and prayed to the Kami's that if he decided to become what he has always wished for that everything would be ok. But he knew as of right now only time could and would tell.

Sesshoumaru and kagome proceeded to their room to prepare to finish their mating; on the way they passed by inuyasha and kikyo's room. As they passed the room kikyo emerged, "Kagome where is inuyasha?"

Kagome stopped and without turning around she replied "He has already departed to see totosai, he should be back in a few days."

Kikyo once again became furious and shouted "What do you mean he is gone?! Why didn't he come to tell me good bye!"

Kagome fought off the urge to rub her temples and said "Kikyo, as I have told you once already you will lower your voice, and he needed this time alone so he could have a clear mind, if you would have gone with him, most likely you would have continued to tell him not to go through with it and to just become human."

Kikyo was fuming she couldn't believe what kagome was saying, she opened her mouth to say something but instantly shut it. Kagome could feel her anger rolling off of her in waves, she knew kikyo wanted to say something else as well but also knew she was too scared to say anything.

After a few moments of silence kagome finally spoke "Go to bed kikyo, it is late." with those last word kikyo turned around and stomped back to her room, kagome began to walk back down the hall to their room, Sesshoumaru saw his mate was tired and upset, even though her face would never show it he had watched her over the years and knew when she was happy, sad, upset, and even tired.

As they got in front of the door Sesshoumaru looked down at his mate, "She knows you are right." She knew what he was talking about but she simply nodded not wanting to talk about it anymore. He opened the door and before she could walk in he wrapped his arm around her waist, picked her up bridal style, and walked into the room.

~~Warning Lemon~~

Sesshoumaru walked with her into the bathroom, and began to remove her clothes leaving kisses along her body as he did so, he removed her; shirt first starting from the bottom he trailed small affectionate kisses up her stomach, to her neck and finally after her shirt was completely off he captured her lips in a passionate kiss. Afterwards he slid a chair to her and sat her down he began to remove her pants; he began at her waist once again leaving little kisses along her long legs as he removed them.

Kagome stood up and began the same loving treatment he had giving her; she started with his shirt as well starting from the bottom sliding her hands up his stomach while pulling his shirt up and leaving small tender kisses up from his stomach, to his chest, his neck and as she was just about to kiss his lips Sesshoumaru picked her up so they could stare into each others eyes.

He stared into her eyes deeply before he pulled her into an embrace, and brought his lips to meet hers. He sat her back down on her feet as she began to work on his pants. She once again placed small kisses along his waist as she began to his pants started to fall off. He pulled her up into his arms, she didn't miss the lust that filled his eyes but she saw something more…she saw love. 'He loves me?'

As he stepped in the hot spring, both naked only to each others hungry eyes, once again he began to leave tiny kisses along her neck. As he set her down, his back facing the side of the hot spring and kagome's back against his chest, he began to wash her paying extra attention to the mating mark on her neck. Kagome leaned into her mates embrace feeling as he gently rubbed her skin; soon he stopped using the sponge in favor of his hand. He began to rub her shoulders and slowly worked his way down to her breast, he gently rubbed them making kagome moan as she was moaning Sesshoumaru's member sparked to life, his erection pressed against her back making kagome's arousal intensify. He could smell her arousal and his erection began to pulse with need, as one hand gently rubbed her breast the other slide under the water and began to play with her the lips of her sex.

Kagome tilted her head back against his shoulder and let out a breathily moan, she gently reached into the water moved her hand behind her and grabbed his erected member. With a deep growl he began to kiss her neck, and pushed his finger through her lips to play with her delicate clit, she moaned louder and rubbed his member harder.

He abruptly stopped and got out of the hot spring; he grabbed two towels, went back to the hot spring, and got kagome out. After they both dried off he carried her to bed and tenderly laid her down, he proceeded to position himself between her legs; he captured her lips in a passionate kiss, and began to work his way down to her neck, shoulder, breast, stomach, and to her lips.

He began to lick and kiss her sex as she began to pant and moan, he continued to lick and suck at her clit as she continued to pant harder, he inserted one finger into her warm core, then a few minutes later added one more, she tangled her fingers in his hair he knew she was wanting a release he felt he walls begin to quiver, he sucked her clit harder as she began to thrash and pushed his fingers in harder and faster into her, he felt her walls clench down on his fingers and her fingers dug into his scalp as she came "Oh my god Sesshoumaru." she let out a scream of pleasure that shook the palace walls.

Sesshoumaru came back up to position his member at her heated entrance, he felt how tight her walls were around his fingers, he was anxious to feel her around his member, he wrapped one arm around her back to arch her and other came up behind her and rested on the back of her shoulder. He gave her another passionate kiss and asked if she was ready, he waited for her to nod and began to ease himself into her.

Her walls clamped down at the large intrusion that was entering her body, the smell of her heat and arousal almost sent him over the edge, before he could go any further he had to calm himself.

Kagome looked at him with concern "Sesshoumaru, are you ok?" he looked into her eyes and nodded, once again he began to ease himself into her again when he reached her innocent barrier, he gave her a deep apologetic look and thrusted forward breaking her virginity. He sat still for a moment so that she could adjust, he looked into her eyes and saw her tears he nuzzled her neck and whispered a deep apology; she shook her head and told him it was ok.

He waited another moment for her to adjust and when he saw her nod he began to slide in and out, soon her hisses of pain became moans of pleasure. he pumped into her at a steady pace but began to go faster when the smell of her heat and arousal hit his nose, as he pumped harder and faster kagome could feel her body begin to shake as the orgasm she was about to have was nearing the surface, she wrapped her legs around his waist and arms around his neck. He rested his head on her shoulder as he was nearing his release as well, kagome dug her nails into his back and began to shake as a orgasm took over her she didn't want to scream for fear that she would hurt his ears so she simply bit down on his neck, Sesshoumaru felt as her blunt human teeth and her walls clamped down on his member sending him over the edge, with one last thrust he split his seed into her womb.

He steadied himself inside of her as his breathing went back to slowly went back to normal, he looked down to see kagome already fallen into a deep sleep, he nuzzled her neck and kissed her forehead where the blue crescent moon resided. He took in a deep breath of her sent, and he realized her sent has changed. He gently smiled and kissed her stomach; he brought himself up behind her, wrapped an arm around her waist, and pulled her closer. Her soft sweet scent mixed with that of another gently lured him to sleep. "Goodnight my koshii."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**_

**Sango woke early to find Miroku looking out the door, "Miroku what is wrong, come back to bed." **

**Miroku turned and looked at his beautiful fiancé as the soft lantern glow caressed her skin in the dark room, he walked to her and kissed her softly he cupped her chin in his hand lovingly, "I can't sleep love, i feel something is wrong." **

**Sango beginning to worry asked "What's wrong, do you think it is kagome or inuyasha." **

**Miroku pulled back and said "I'm worried kikyo may try something, she seemed very upset at kagome and what she had said and also inuyasha leaving without telling her goodbye wasn't exactly helping matters at all." **

**Sango looked at Miroku, "we need to watch her then, she has nothing to lose except inuyasha, but if he becomes full yokai and loses control then Sesshoumaru will not hesitate to kill him." **

**Miroku nodded and said "I agree, we can only hope inuyasha whatever his decision, it will be for the best."**

**Inuyasha ran through the forest nearing the home of totosai, he saw the path he had to take and began to run along it. After a few minutes of running he finally came up to the entrance of the cave, **

**"hey! Totosai are you in there?!" Inuyasha began to walk in, he saw totosai working on a sword; **

**"hey totosai, i need to talk to you about something." **

**The old demon turned to see inuyasha standing there, but turned back to his work before speaking "Inuyasha, i was wondering when you would get here." Inuyasha stared at the old man in shock "You knew i was coming?" **

**Totosai stopped his work to look up at inuyasha with blank stare and said "Of course, you probably broke the tetsusaiga again because you swing it around like a toy and you want me to fix it." **

**Inuyasha knocked him over the head with his fist as he gritted his teeth and said "I didn't break it, i just needed some information and advice, can you help me?" **

**Totosai looked up at the youngest of his dear lost friend, with a deep sigh he looked up at inuyasha. "I can help you the best i can inuyasha." with that inuyasha nodded and sat down near totosai. **

**Totosai continued to work on the sword he was forging, he looked at inuyasha and saw that he was resting his back against the side of the cave, legs and arms crossed, with the sword resting on his shoulder, and his eyes looking at the ground in deep thought. "Inuyasha, tell me boy what's on your mind?" **

**Coming out of his deep thought he looked up at the old demon who just simply stared back at him, **

**"Totosai, in the past the sword rejected all full demons who came in contact with it. What if i became the very thing it rejected would it reject me as well? Also if i became full yokai would i lose control of my yokai side?"**

**Totosai thought over it for a minute, yes the sword would reject all the full yokai's who tried to possessed it except for Inuyasha's father, and it also kept his full yokai's blood in check. He really did not have a clue, there was really only one that could answer such questions and he has long since left this world. **

**"Inuyasha& come here my boy" he said as he moved to face the young half demon, inuyasha did as he was told and sat in front of him. Inuyasha wasn't sure of what he was going to say but he was sure it wasn't going to good.**

**Kikyo opened her swollen eyes, it was morning and she knew it. She wasn't at all happy, in fact she had spent the last few hours sobbing and plotting. 'How could he do this to me, just leave me here with his brother and his friends, and that bitch! This is all her fault her and that stupid brother of his. If she could get rid of both of them then inuyasha would not only rule the western lands, he'd forget about becoming a full demon.**

**Kikyo slowly got out of beg and walked to the hot spring that was connected to her room, once there she began to think about how to get rid of that annoying pest kagome and keep inuyasha from becoming full yokai. She didn't need to worry about handling Sesshoumaru, if kagome dies he would probably grieve himself to death. **

**She wanted inuyasha to stop this foolish dream, she didn't care that he was a hanyou but she could in away understand in a way. She knew he always felt he was living in his fathers and brothers shadow, he felt he should be respected more since he was the Great Dog Demon of the West's son. But no one respects or cares for hanyou; kikyo could do nothing but sigh and hope that when he gets back he will not want to become a full demon.**

**Kikyo washed her hair, body, and then rinsed. She didn't want to be around anyone today but she knew she had no choice. She would have to face them, hopefully inuyasha would be back so they could leave and she could start working on killing off his friends, and brother.**

_**Ok that's the end of chapter 7, there will be another lemon in later chapter(s) when I do not know. For those who are wondering Sesshoumaru did have his arm cut off just like the manga and tv series, I will explain how he got his arm back as well as a lot of other things. Well I hope your enjoying the story and please leave your reviews. thanks XD**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Past Revealed**

**As Always I do not own inuyasha**

**Sesshoumaru woke up and snuggled closer to kagome; he stuck his nose in her hair and took in a deep breath. Is was very faint but he knew it was there, he smiled and nuzzled closer to her, his mind began to wander and it drifted back to the first time they had crossed paths after she had mastered her miko powers;**

_**~*Flashback*~**_

_**Sesshoumaru was walking through his lands; as always Jaken, Rin, And Ah-Un were following behind him. Rin was humming a tune as she rode on Ah-Un. **_

_**As he walked he felt a strong spiritual energy, out of curiosity he went to investigate. He found kagome in a battle; against many demons after watching her battle for a few moments he realized why they were attacking her. **_

_**She was in heat he could not only sense it but smell it as well, it threw his beast into frenzy and it took all he had not to kill all the demons and take her as his own. He slowly emerged out of the trees, as he did so he released his poison whip and killed every one of the demons at once. **_

_**He could see she was exhausted, but still was determined not to give up and fight even if it meant her death in doing so. "Where is your half-breed friend and comrades? Did they abandon you?" **_

_**Kagome narrowed her eyes as he spoke, "With all do respect my lord, they did not abandon me, they are at the village. My presence was needed in a town a few days from here, so I came alone."**_

_**He was impressed, she had not only stood her ground with the many demons that attacked her but dared to defy him, the Great Lord Sesshoumaru. As he turned and began to walk back to his ward and retainer he spoke "Come, you will travel with me. More demons will be coming for you."**_

_**Kagome stared at the Inu and asked "What do you mean? How do you know they will?"**_

_**Sesshoumaru stopped, turned his head slightly, and replied "you're in heat." **_

_**As he began to walk kagome nodded and followed behind him, when they got back to the group, they instantly got up and followed their lord not bothering to ask why the miko was there.**_

_**After a few days of traveling they finally made it to the village, Sesshoumaru waited on the outside of it while Kagome proceeded to go help the sick. **_

_**He has been in this village before as a simple pass through when checking on his lands and they all knew him, but he did not want to walk in with her knowing they may look down on her. He also did not want to leave knowing she was in heat; perhaps he should always keep an eye on this miko. **_

_**If she goes to all villages around Japan then she could inform him of what the other lords and lady are doing especially that damned cobra in the north, he had a battle with her after his father had died. **_

_**The cobra had made an attempt to take his lands while he was morning his fathers' death, he had won the battle but was left seriously injured. **_

_**The Cobra survived as well, she was the one to flee the battle before he could make the final strike.**_

_**Two days later kagome walked to were Sesshoumaru and his group had set up camp. As she approached Sesshoumaru looked up at her and said "Miko, may we have a private discussion?" Kagome nodded and they proceeded to walk away from the others.**_

_**Once alone Sesshoumaru turned to kagome and said "Miko you do travel around different parts of these lands performing you duty, do you not?" she replied "Yes Lord Sesshoumaru, that is correct."**_

_**Sesshoumaru stared at the young miko, after a few moment he spoke again saying"Miko, I wish for you to keep an eye open for the other Lord's and Lady's, for me. I have had issues with the northern lady in the past and I wish to be up to date on what she is planning."**_

_**Kagome was shocked she did not understand why the great lord would need her assistance, but she didn't ask anymore question because she was in his debt for helping and protecting her these few days.**_

_**With a bow she replied "Lord Sesshoumaru, I would be happy to assist you, I am in your debt."**_

"_**Then it is settled, you will keep me informed every month on what you have heard of their plans, if they are strengthen their armies, as well what they are doing about their fortresses and palaces." He replied as he began to turn around.**_

_**She thought about it for a moment then spoke "Lord Sesshoumaru, how will I be giving you this information each month?"**_

_**The great lord stopped, thought about it for a moment then replied "Miko, each month when your cycle nears I will come for you. It would be dishonorable for this Sesshoumaru to leave you with the half breed; seeing how since you have revived the dead miko he has unable to stay away from her."**_

_**Kagome nodded, she knew she could protect herself but he was right and she was also in his debt so she could not refuse. Once he saw her nod they walked back to the group and proceeded back to kagome's village.**_

_**After a week of traveling they arrived back at Edo, before proceeding forward into the village kagome created a barrier to keep Sesshoumaru's scent from reaching Inuyasha's nose. Once done Sesshoumaru watched as the miko entered the village, after he deemed it safe he left.**_

_**Each month Sesshoumaru would come get the miko, take her back to his palace and she would inform him of the other lord's and lady's plans. He was amazed she was able to come up with the information that she had.**_

_**~*End Flashback*~**_

**Sesshoumaru smiled at the memory, each month after she left he always felt like she always took more of him with her and when she came back he felt whole. He would get to the point to where he followed her everywhere, all the time, she had became his obsession and he couldn't break it. **

**He had gone so far as to conceal his aura to be close to her; while she slept, walked, played with the little fox demon that would come see her each month, even watched her at times while she bathed in the hot springs in the moon light. She was beautiful, magnificent. To him she was priceless, then as clear as day it hit him. He was falling for her and he knew it.**

**The next counsel meeting the other lords and lady told him he needed a mate and it was past time he got one. He was happy about this; he knew that would be the perfect opportunity to tell her how he felt, he smiled remembering how she agreed. He began to think about their children and their life together. He knew she had a life span of a yokai's she had revealed that to him after he demanded she tell him why her scent is not that of a aging and dying human but that of an immortal. She was scared to tell him he could remember that but he was shocked when she had told him why.**

**She swore him to secrecy, she told them no one must know for it will put her at great risk. So he nodded and told her he would stay silent about it.**

**After a few minutes she began to stir and turned on her side to face him. He watched as she gently opened her eyes to gaze into his golden pools, she smiled and nuzzled closer to him. He gently wrapped his other arm around her pulling her closer to his person, he inhaled her sweet intoxicating scent. She smelt like sweet honey and cherries, it was a pleasing scent and it seemed like he could never get enough.**

**He was broken from his train of thought as kagome sat straight up, Sesshoumaru watched as his mate's face went from happiness to that of worry. "Mate, Does something bother you?" Kagome looked at him and replied "Its inuyasha, he's home."**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I do not own inuyasha

Sesshoumaru looked at his mate and he too became concerned. They quickly got out of bed, dressed and walked outside. Inuyasha was standing outside facing the palace walls, his eyes and face held no emotion.

Sesshoumaru looked at his brother and wondered why he was acting so strange, "Hello brother." Sesshoumaru's eyebrow arched as he began to wonder what his brother was doing, kagome went to step forward and Sesshoumaru stopped her. "Inuyasha, what is wrong?" kagome asked.

Suddenly Inuyasha roared and charged at Sesshoumaru. Not wanting to find out what his brother was up to and risk his mate, he jumped out of the way with his mate and set her in the door and told her to stay inside he blocked the door with tokijin

After he was sure kagome was safe he tried to pin point what was wrong with inuyasha. His head stayed down when he was not attacking, but while he attacked he moved so fast he could not see what was wrong.

Once again inuyasha charged, roaring as he did so. Flexing his claws he clawed at his older brother, Sesshoumaru neatly dodged every hit sent his way. Not wanting to play any long, Sesshoumaru tighten his fist, and punched his younger sibling across the head in the temple to daze him. While he got the moment he looked at his brothers face. It wasn't as he had first thought. He was still in control some; his eyes were still golden with some red bleeding in, his claws were still the same length as were his fangs but with a little more point, he still had his fathers fang at his side, and he did have the stripe across his face.

Sesshoumaru couldn't understand it, suddenly without warning inuyasha punches him across his face and sends the great lord across the grounds and into the waterfall. After a few minutes Sesshoumaru emerged angry that his brother had gotten in a hit, it was his own fault because he was off guard but that did not stop him from being angry.

As his eyes began to bleed red, inuyasha once again charged only this time to draw tetsusaiga. Sesshoumaru unsheathed tenseiga and prepared to block his brothers attack, and strike the moment the opportunity showed itself. Inuyasha jumped up and brought down the tetsusaiga on Sesshoumaru, but he blocked the attack in the nick of time.

Meanwhile Sango, Miroku, and kikyo all ran down the hall to find kagome trying to open the door to the outside. "Lady kagome, what is going on?" Kagome looked up to see her friends and replied "I don't know, inuyasha came home and was acting weird, then out of no where he attacked Sesshoumaru. I'm worried he has lost control of his demonic blood." As she continued to push on the door; Miroku, and Sango began to help, after a few more pushes they managed to open it.

Kagome stared in shock as inuyasha fought with Sesshoumaru, she saw Sesshoumaru punch inuyasha in the head and she thought that ended but quick as that thought came, it went as she saw her mate flying through the air and into the waterfall.

She gasp, and started to run to check on him but was stopped by Miroku and Sango, she watched on baited breath for her mate to rise out of the waters. After a few moments he finally came up, she saw he was very angry and his eyes had began to bleed red.

She could do nothing but watch as inuyasha charged forward, unsheathing the Tetsusaiga, jumping up and slamming the sword down on her mate. She was relieved to discover he had blocked the attack, but was wondering what would cause inuyasha to act this way.

Kikyo smirked in satisfaction as inuyasha began to attack Sesshoumaru. She thought thing would be the perfect distraction to begin her plans. She instantly grabbed a dagger she had found, grabbed kagome by the hair, held the dagger to her throat. Sango screamed for her to let kagome go but kikyo refused.

When the two swords clashed inuyasha and Sesshoumaru heard screams, they turned around to see kikyo holding a dagger to kagome's throat. Instantly inuyasha ran to the group with Sesshoumaru quickly in tow, they both stopped when kikyo held the dagger closer to kagome's throat almost daring them to take another step.

Sesshoumaru could do nothing but watch helplessly as his mate was coming closer to death every moment, he looked over to inuyasha who was growling low, deep, and deadly. Sesshoumaru saw then what was happening, he watched as kikyo's face turned from a smirk to a look of horror as she watched her mate's eyes glow a deep red. Then with a speed that Sesshoumaru would envy he had kagome free, pushed her into Sesshoumaru's arms, and held the dagger to kikyo's throat.

With a low growl he stared into the horrified eyes of his once beloved mate, "Is there anyone else you would like to threaten with this blade mate?" he all but spat out mate like it disgusted him to say it. She dipped her head as a sign of submission, eyes still glowing red inuyasha leaned down and licked the mating mark.

He silently whispered into her ear "My master was wrong, you are not our kikyo, kagome brought you back to the living but you are full of jealously and anger. Our kikyo was never such a way. It is against yokai code to harm your mate in any manner." She smirked against his chest "but, then again I never have followed the rules anyway. Good bye kikyo." Her eyes widened as she felt the dagger pierce her heart, slowly she sunk to the ground in Inuyasha's arms as her eyes closed for the last time. Miroku said a prayer for her in hopes that she would find peace, as inuyasha slowly stood up Sesshoumaru place kagome behind him and once again drew his sword.

Inuyasha did nothing but apologize, pick up kikyo's body, and run off to bury her. Sesshoumaru watched as his brother darted off, he was not going to bother questioning him about what happened until he was ready. He looking into kagome's eyes saw they were filled with tears. Sesshoumaru held her close as she began to cry, she felt horrible, she felt sorry for him. She didn't know what he was going to do now she just hoped he would come back home.

Sesshoumaru picked up kagome who had just cried herself to sleep. He took her to their room and laid her down, he softly moved her hair out of her face and kissed her head. Miroku softly knocked on the door, Sesshoumaru turned around to look at the monk. They turned around and walked out the door, leaving kagome to sleep in peace.

They walked to his study, sat down, sipped tea, and began to talk; "So Lord Sesshoumaru, what do you think happened with Inuyasha?"

He looked at the monk and replied "I have a slight idea but I will not voice them until I know for sure."

Miroku nodded and waited a few before speaking again. "Do you know if Inuyasha will come back?"

Sesshoumaru pondered his question for a moment then replied, "I am sure he will, but how long I do not know."

With that said Miroku nodded, bowed and thanked him for the tea and proceeded to go check on Sango, Sesshoumaru left his study as well to go check on his mate he was sure she was still asleep but he wanted to check on her. He knew she would need him when she awoke.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I do not own inuyasha nor do I profit from writing this story

Kagome woke up to find herself wrapped up in blankets, sheets, and a set of strong arms. She turned to face him and buried her face into his shoulder and sobbed silently, Sesshoumaru kissed her head and asked "Mate, what is troubling you?"

Kagome sat up, wiped her eyes and said "I just feel like this is all my fault, I was just trying to make Inuyasha happy but in the end I only made him depressed and sad."

"Kagome, no you did make me happy." She turned around to see inuyasha standing in the doorway; Sesshoumaru eased up and began to go on the offensive at the first sign of danger.

Inuyasha raised his hand and said "Its ok brother, I am myself again. I will explain more later but first kagome, you did what you thought was right. You thought if you gave kikyo back her soul she would go back to the way she was. She didn't and the reason is because when she sealed me to the tree and died, she died with hate towards me in her soul. That was never and could never be removed; I realized this as I was coming back from totosai's. I'm sorry for all the problems I have cause, so if this is anyone's fault it is mine."

Sesshoumaru stood up and escorted him out of the room but not before he turning to kagome and said "Mate I will be back shortly, I will inform them to serve lunch. Get some more rest and I will be back before time to go to lunch." she nodded and laid back down.

Sesshoumaru and inuyasha walked outside, made their way back up the water fall, and sat down. "Inuyasha I must ask what was happening earlier."

Inuyasha sighed and said "First I need to apologize, I let my demon blood take control a little bit and I gradually released it as we fought. There is no other demon in this world that I feel like I could trust and put up a good enough fight for me to test my will power. I lost control over it when I saw kikyo endangering kagome, so I allowed it. I did not regain control until after my blood had killed kikyo."

Sesshoumaru absorbed the information he just received and thought on it for a moment. "So you did that to see if you could control yourself if you were to lose control after the transformation?"

Inuyasha nodded; with that Sesshoumaru stood up as did inuyasha and they jumped down from the cliff without another word and walked inside to get ready for lunch and later tonight.

After lunch kagome went to the study and began to prepare the area, she told inuyasha to go and relax, she would need him as calm as possible. Miroku was helping kagome prepare, Sango was playing with rin, and Sesshoumaru was attending to business and his lands.

There had been tension within the lands about his mate being human, but he paid no mind to it. He knew that between the two of them they would be the not only feared but respected when the time came. He was concerned because there are human hating yokai's in the other lord's and lady's court, so he wasn't sure on what they would do. He could and would only hope they would not attempt anything.

He knew the lady of the north he would have to keep his eyes and ears open for that snake, she was most unpredictable. He knew she desired his lands and if she found out he took a human mate which wouldn't be long, she will try to not only eliminate kagome but take his lands in the process.

He had to strengthen his army, get the fortress constructed, and the palace built. The palace was almost finished as was his fortress, but he needed it done sooner so his mate and family will be safe. He was not going to take any chances or question what the snake would or would not do.

"Jaken, find Aiko, the man I put in charge in building my fortress and palace, and have him sent to me at once." Sesshoumaru ordered. Jaken bowed low and obeyed his lord, scurrying off to find the one his lord requested.

A few moments later Jaken knocked on his lord's study, "enter" as they did so they saw Sesshoumaru working on some paper work. Jaken bowed and said "My lord I have retrieved Aiko for you." Sesshoumaru glanced up from his paper work, looked at Aiko and said, "Aiko, how much sooner can you have the palace and fortress ready?"

Aiko looked at his lord and did some calculations in his head. After a few moments he replied "My lord everything sound be completed by the end of this month so I would say three more weeks."

Sesshoumaru looked at watched Aiko for a moment then looked back at his paper work, "I want it finished in a week and a half."

Aiko's mouth dropped open in surprise "but my lord, that's ten and a half days, we are severely understaffed, and we." He trailed off when he saw his lord lift his head and glare at him.

"Aiko leave at once, this Sesshoumaru will not change my mind. Have it finished in a week in a half or you will pay for your disobedience."

Aiko bowed and replied softly "I'm sorry for questioning you my lord, everything will be completed in a week and a half." Sesshoumaru nodded, went back to his paper work, and Aiko left.

After a few minutes Jaken spoke up, "My lord may I inquire as to why you want the palace done sooner?"

Sesshoumaru sighed and fought the urge to rub his temples; he set down his paper work, folded his hands and looked over to Jaken and replied, "Jaken, go to the closest villages around where we are currently reside and near where the palace is being built, find honest men that will assist in the completion of the fortress and palace." Jaken was wondering why his lord did not answer him but he knew better than to question his lord.

With a low bow he replied "Yes my lord I will go at once." Before Jaken could walk out the door he heard Sesshoumaru say "Do not disappoint me." with that fresh in his mind he hurried out the door to fetch Ah-Un.

Sesshoumaru was once again buried up to his neck in paper work, but was interrupted when his study door was suddenly opened with a worried demon exterminator.

He stood up and said "What is wrong?"

Sango replied "Its kagome, she is throwing up and is in a lot of pain." He dropped everything and he began to race down the hallway to check on his beloved, with a worried demon exterminator hot on his trails.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I do not own inuyasha

_**Last time**_

_Sesshoumaru was once again buried up to his neck in paper work, but was interrupted when his study door was suddenly opened with a worried demon exterminator. _

_He stood up and said "What is wrong?" _

_Sango replied "Its kagome, she is throwing up and is in a lot of pain." He dropped everything and he began to race down the hallway to check on his beloved, with a worried demon exterminator hot on his trails._

**

Once at the door to their room he bolted in to see inuyasha holding her hair back as she threw up, after she stopped she fell backwards into Inuyasha arms.

He gently lifted her onto the bed as she moaned in protest he turned to Sesshoumaru and said "Sesshoumaru stay here and I'll go get a nurse."

Sesshoumaru stopped him and said, "the only nurse that was here died last month."

Inuyasha thought for a minute then replied "Ill go get old kaede, she will be able to help."

Sesshoumaru nodded and Inuyasha bolted out the door, he could do nothing for 2 hours but watch as his mate cried out in pain and throw up. Sango and Miroku watched as Sesshoumaru eased onto the bed and placed her head on his chest, he began to run one hand through her hair and placed the other on her belly.

As he rubbed her belly he gasped and his eyes widened as he felt the baby kick, "Lord Sesshoumaru what is wrong?" Sango asked, she was stunned to hear him gasp and to see his eyes widen.

Sesshoumaru looked over at them and motioned them to come over, they had never seen it but kagome's stomach was growing quickly as if any moment it would bust. Once they were next to the bed he told them to place their hands on her stomach, not even a moment after they did so the baby began to kick their hands.

Sango gasped and said "she looks to be 6 months pregnant, but she is only two days. She shouldn't even be throwing up yet, much less being able to feel the baby kick!"

Sesshoumaru nodded his head and agreed, he did not know why their baby had grow so fast nor if it was the reason if kagome was in so much pain, but he could only hope inuyasha could bring the old woman and she could have some answers.

A few hours later inuyasha returned with kaede, they ran straight to kagome's room where her bulging stomach was clearly visible. "Inuyasha ye did not tell me she be pregnant."

Inuyasha was dumb-founded, "kaede, to be honest with you when I left her stomach was not big at all, she was exactly the same size she was when you last saw her."

Sesshoumaru looked up at the elderly woman and said "I may have some theories as to what happened, but I would like to discuss this in my study so that she may sleep undisturbed. She has finally been able to go to a peaceful sleep and I do not wish to wake her, I will send a servant to watch her and notify us of any changes while we talk."

Everyone nodded and proceeded into the study, he sent one servant to watch kagome and the other after some tea. As everyone took a seat and began to sip on their tea, Kaede spoke up and said "Lord Sesshoumaru, ye say ye have some theories on what be wrong with the child?"

Sesshoumaru sat back in his chair and nodded, "I believe that the child has had a growth spurt inside her womb. I believe that is what caused her immense pain and what made her sick. She has gone through five months of the pregnancy in a matter of a two day span, why this has happened I can not say."

Kaede thought on it for a moment and replied "Lord Sesshoumaru, I would agree but till I can look at the child I can not give ye a real answer, once the child awakens I will have a look and tell ye what I have observed." Sesshoumaru nodded his head; he looked at the door in time to see the servant walk in. "Lord Sesshoumaru, the lady asks for you." Without another word Sesshoumaru got up, he motioned for kaede to follow him, and they began to walk to kagome.

Once there kagome was awake but unable to move much less speak, Sesshoumaru's heart clenched in his chest as he looked upon her limp form. He moved to lie down beside her and hold her, as kaede moved to the other side. Kaede gave kagome a warm and friendly smile as got closer, kagome managed a small smirk once she saw the elderly woman who was like her grandmother.

"Kagome, I am not sure if ye are aware but ye are with a child." Kagome smiled slightly and did her best to nod; Kaede looked into her eyes and moved her hair while she spoke again.

"Kagome, I'm going to check ye. Be that ok with ye?" Once again kaede watched as she slowly nodded her head for her to continue, Kaede undid the sheets at the bottom of the bed, slide them up to kagome's legs, positioned her legs properly, and began her examination.

After a few minutes she placed all the covers right and lowered kagome's legs, she looked up to see kagome sound asleep with her mate right next to her. Sesshoumaru kissed her head and eased out of the bed, looking at the elderly woman he nodded and they exited the room.

As they entered the study Sesshoumaru took his seat as did kaede, Sesshoumaru looked at her and said, "Lady Kaede, have you any news for us?" Kaede thought for a minutes how to best word this, "Indeed she carries a pup; I have concluded that ye were right about the pup having the growth spur. The reason the pup did was because of kagome's strong spiritual powers, the pup has absorbed it thus the pup has grown a lot quicker. I suspect she will go into labor any day now, as far as the pup goes he will not be a hanyou."

Sesshoumaru looked at the elderly woman and asked "What do you mean it will not be a hanyou. Will it be a human?"

Kaede smiled gently and said "He my lord, ye son will not be a human or hanyou. He will be full yokai."

Sesshoumaru was in shock as was everyone else; inuyasha stood up and ask "How? Sesshoumaru is full demon mated to a human, and our father was also full demon mated to a human. If came out as a hanyou wouldn't their child?"

Sesshoumaru thought on it for a minute then spoke "Unless it is because of kagome's strong spiritual powers."

Everyone turned to Sesshoumaru and then back to kaede who simply nodded her head and said, "You are correct my lord, ye pup is full demon because of her power and ye power combined.

Usually if a full demon mates with a human, take Inuyasha's case for example, ye father had the power to create a full blooded child, but being his mate was just a human didn't have any power to offer in return so instead of a full demon he became a hanyou.

But ye case my lord ye have the power to have full yokai children, and kagome being a powerful miko has power to offer in return.

Now is not the time to be happy, yes kagome is powerful but we have to make sure she can survive this.

There has never been a human to give birth to a full yokai and these are dangerous ground we be walking on, so we will need to watch her constantly.

Making sure she has enough water to drink and food to eat, if she can I suggest ye walk with her at least 4 times a day; once in the morning, once at noon, once at afternoon, and once in the evening.

The more she walks the easier it will be for her, ye should start her walking first thing in the morning Lord Sesshoumaru, and then ye can switch it up between the 3 of ye.

I can begin setting up the birthing room so when kagome goes into labor everything will be out and ready."

Sesshoumaru nodded and looked up to see Jaken walking in, "My lord, I have gone to all the closest villages and rounded up the most honest men that you have asked for. I also came about several demons who are loyal to you so they wish to help finish the construction of you palace and fortress, in exchange the men and demons wish to join your army." Sesshoumaru thought on it for a moment, then looked down at Jaken and said; "Have the men and demons that wish to join this Sesshoumaru's army at the front of the fortress after it is completed, there we will exterminate all those who can not be trusted." Jaken bowed low and went to tell the men and demons that once everything is completed his lord would consider each and everyone.

Inuyasha watched to imp scurry away, looking at Sesshoumaru he asked "Sesshoumaru what's that all about?"

Sesshoumaru looked over at him and said "I am building an empire for my son to not only run when he becomes of age but to also protect our lands. I am constructing a palace on the western coast along with a fortress. This is a cave and not fit for children much less my mate to stay in, I have requested it to be built back after my meeting with the other lord's and lady's, when they began to pressure me to get a mate. Oh and inuyasha, you and I will be attending the next meeting together along with kagome."

Inuyasha looked at his brother and asked "Why and why kagome too?"

Sesshoumaru stood up and said "Because brother you will need to know how everything is ran should I die, and kagome will be there because she is the Lady of the West. I also need to introduce her to the court, so I need your eyes to be on the cobra of the north."

Inuyasha just nodded and stood up as well, they both turned and looked at the door when the heard it open.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**I do not own inuyasha**

**Sesshoumaru and inuyasha turned to see the door opening; kagome stepped through it and smiled. Sesshoumaru was instantly by her side, "Mate what are you doing up, you should be in bed." **

**Kagome looked up at him with a big smile plastered to her face, "I felt him kicking a lot and well I have been wanting to get out of bed since I've been laying down so long, so I got out and he started kicking more so I took it as he was happy that I was up." **

**Sesshoumaru could do nothing but smile a little as he placed his hand on her belly, instantly his son began to kick and trying to maintain contact with his father's hand. Kagome smiled seeing her mate's reaction suddenly she gasp, grabbed her stomach, put her hand on Sesshoumaru's shoulder to support herself. Sesshoumaru wrapped his hand around her and began to worry, "Wow he can pack a kick can't he?" kagome said as she laughed nervously, Sesshoumaru watched with a worried expression as she was overcome with pain. **

**Once again she gasped and dug her nails into Sesshoumaru's shoulder as she began to fall to her knees, holding her stomach harder. Sesshoumaru looked over at kaede; she was watching kagome with narrow eyes as if waiting for something. **

**Suddenly Sango gasped and ran to kagome and helped her up "Come on girl we got to get you to the birthing room, your water broke and you're going into labor. **

**Kaede looked at inuyasha and said "Inuyasha I need to hurry and get to the birthing room so I can set up everything, can ye help this old woman?" Inuyasha smiled and bent down and helped the old woman onto his back. **

"**Sango, Lord Sesshoumaru try to get kagome to walk to the birthing room, it will help ye son come faster and it will give me time to get everything prepared." Sango and Sesshoumaru nodded, with that inuyasha ran down to the birthing room to help kaede.**

**Kagome with Sango holding her hand walked steadily down the hall towards the birthing room, kagome was breathing very hard and had tears rolling down her face from the immense pain. Miroku was walking beside Sesshoumaru behind the tow women. He watched Sesshoumaru out of the corner of his eye, he saw the great lord was stiffing every time kagome faltered like he was preparing for kagome to fall so he could catch her. **

**He smiled slightly at what the great lord was doing, Sesshoumaru saw it and said "Do you find something funny monk?" **

**Miroku knew he would find out if he lied but he was not going to humiliate the great lord, so he said "No my lord just thinking about the day Sango and I are able to switch places with you and lady kagome." **

**Sango turned her head slightly to look at him at the corner of her eye and blushed deeply when he winked at her, Sesshoumaru knew he was lying but he had more important matters to deal with such as his mate. He was worried for the life of his pup and for his mate.**

**Kaede told inuyasha to go ahead and tell them they could bring kagome, quick as lightning he ran down the hall to catch up with kagome and the rest. Once there inuyasha informed them kaede was ready, without missing a beat Sesshoumaru gently picked up kagome and rushed after the two.**

**Once they got there they could here kagome screaming out in pain, Kaede was trying to get Sesshoumaru to leave so she could start helping kagome but he was persistent. **

"**This Sesshoumaru will not leave his mate!" he all but growled at the old woman. **

**Sango stepped in front of kaede, raised herself on her toes, looked him square in the eyes and retorted "Lord Sesshoumaru I know this is your home but the birthing room is forbidden to men that includes; human, hanyou, and stubborn full demons!" With that she slammed the door in his face leaving an angry and stunned dog demon behind it. He growled, walked to the other wall, leaned against it and waited.**

**Rin came running up and began to running around in circles in front of her lord, she sang and laughed, finally collapsed on the floor in a heap at Sesshoumaru's feet. She looked up at him with a big smile and said "Lord Sesshoumaru, what are you doing my lord?" **

**He smirked down at the little girl and said "Kagome is in labor so I am forced to wait out here with you, inuyasha, and Miroku." **

**Rin gasped and said "My lord you were forced!? In your own home!? Wow! They must have been a Kami because no one is more powerful than my lord." **

**Sesshoumaru smirked a little at the child and replied "Rin a woman is no Kami, but she is a force to be reckoned with." **

**Rin's eyes lit up and said "O, there is another pretty woman besides lady kagome here? Can she be my friend too lord Sesshoumaru? And can this baby be my little brother or sister?" **

**Inuyasha and Miroku were next to smile along with the child's energy, Sesshoumaru looked down once more at the little girl, yes he had thought of a lot of things when it came to her one of those things was adoption. He and kagome had talked about formally adopting her, but they also feared it because of the court but he had already angered them taking not only a human but a miko so he no longer cared. **

**Sesshoumaru once again smirked and said "I am sure she is already your friend, you and her played outside just the other day didn't you? As far as the baby being your little brother I see no harm in it." **

**Rin jumped up, eyes gleaming said "O that pretty lady that has the cute two-tail! She is still here! Maybe I can get her to play with me!? I'm so happy I'm going to be the best big sister ever!!!!" With that rin ran back down the hall and to her room.**

**Inuyasha watched the little girl go and smiled, she was indeed adorable. "Sesshoumaru are you planning on adopting her?" **

**He looked over at his brother and said "We are not sure yet, I want to give her a good home so she can come to know and love two people as her mother and father, and I want that to be our home but in order to do this we have to take it before a yokai court. They would only approve me to allow her to be my ward the last time I went. So I am unsure I will discuss it more with kagome. Why little brother, what is on your mind?"**

**Inuyasha looked up at him, shrugged and replied "Nothing, I just heard you say your son would be her little brother, but she called you by you name not father. So I was just wondering." **

**Sesshoumaru could very slightly smell a lie but he said nothing. He could still hear his mate's screams and finally a cry, a cry of his new born son. Sango opened the door and brought him out to Sesshoumaru, she smiled and said "kagome is fine it was a long battle but she made it, she is resting all of you may go in and see her." **

**Sesshoumaru looked over his son and was slightly shocked His son resembled his father; long white hair, blue crescent moon, one blue jagged stripe on each side of his face.**

**After Sesshoumaru over came his shock he eased into the room, he gazed lovingly at his mates current condition; even with her hair sticking to her face and body covered in sweat, she was the most beautiful woman in the world. **

**He leaned down, kissed her lips, and said "Thank you kagome, for going through all that pain to give me a son. I love you koshii." **

**She looked back up to him and spoke softly "You are welcome koi." He smiled and once again kissed her lips, "What should we name our new baby boy?" **

**Kagome thought over it for a minute, smiled, and said "With those kicks he was using on me I'd have to go with Kana." Sesshoumaru smiled knowing the name meant powerful, and it suited him. His father was Lord Sesshoumaru, his mother is the Shinko Miko, and he looks like his grandfather. Yes the name suited him in more ways than one.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

I do not own inuyasha

A few weeks after kagome had kana she was full healed the palace and fortress was complete, and they were all moved in.

Sango and Miroku had their own room, across from rin, inuyasha was across from kana and beside Miroku and Sango, and Sesshoumaru and kagome's were at the end of the hall.

They were in the family wing on the western side of the palace; the eastern wing was medical, the southwest wing was the armory and dojo, the north east wing was for guest, as you entered the front doors straight in front was Sesshoumaru's study, the north west wing at the end of it was the dining area. The back door of Sesshoumaru's study lead into a beautiful garden with all different types of flowers, and a koi fish pond, along with a few benches and trees.

The pup was growing rather quickly and was already running around by his self and talking. Kana acted a lot like his father staying quiet to the point you forgot he was there, but then when you would least expect it he would pounce.

Inuyasha was watching him one day while Sesshoumaru patrolled the lands and kagome was taking a bath, usually Sesshoumaru would take kana with him but this time there was some yokai starting some issues. So he told his son next time, kana had just simply shrugged, turned, and walked away.

Inuyasha was deep in thought about tonight; it was the night kagome was going to transform him. He was excited but scared too, it had been almost a month since his last transformation. So he was hoping that everything would go smoothly and be ok.

Kana smirked behind inuyasha, he knew he was deep in thought and he knew what about. With stealth his father would envy he sneaked behind inuyasha and transformed into his dog form, his father had taught him to see if he could do it and was successful the first time. He looks like a smaller version of Sesshoumaru's dog form he could fit onto his father's shoulder; he had long straight fur and tail, golden eyes, and pointed ears. He lowered his body and waited for the perfect time to attack; he growled a little bit and wagged his tail.

Inuyasha coming out of his thoughts realized his nephew was missing; with a deep sigh he got up and began to look around for him, he turned around to see a flash of white and a sharp pain coming from his ankle.

Looking down he saw his nephew had clamped down on his ankle like a brand new chew toy; inuyasha began to yell and started a big commotion.

After a few more bites to his ankle kana released and began to run away from inuyasha, he turned his head to see inuyasha skidding out of the room, hitting the wall, and started running after him. Kana was laughing so hard at the look on Inuyasha's face as he chased him he didn't have time to look up as he hit a wall.

Looking back he saw inuyasha smirking, slowly turning his head he looked up to see his mother glaring down at him in a towel still soaked to the bone. Backing away slowly he gave a cute smile, as he went to turn around keeping an eye on his mother he ran into something else. As he slowly looked up he yelped seeing his father there, bending down Sesshoumaru picked his son up by his the nap of his neck he looked directly into his eyes. "Revert back." His father said with no emotion in his voice.

Without being told twice he did as he was told after his father put him back down, after he was back to his humanoid form he was in a low bow.

Sesshoumaru took this opportunity to smirk at his sons actions, kagome couldn't help it as well she allowed a small smile to form on her face, and even inuyasha was joining in. He knew he was just a pup and he had spent so much time with him he was practically use to it, but that didn't stop the pain nor blood.

Kagome was the first to speak "kana why do you insist on attacking your uncle?"

Kana looked up and replied "I'm sorry mother, father, and uncle. I just know uncle has this big ceremony coming up tonight, and the past week he has done nothing but think about it. I was worried for his sanity."

Kagome smiled and said "well tell your uncle you are sorry, go to your room and get ready for dinner. After dinner it is off to bed, we have a big day tomorrow."

Kana nodded, bowed, and proceeded to his room in a calm organized fashion. Kagome turned to inuyasha with a big reassuring smile and said "So do you wanna wait till after dinner or before?" Inuyasha smiled and said "After dinner." Kagome smiled, nodded, and went back to back to her bath so she could get ready for dinner.

After dinner was served and everyone was at the table eating quietly, kana spoke up "Mother, father, why do I have to go to that meeting tomorrow?" Sesshoumaru looked up from his plate and said "Because you are the heir of the western lands, not only do we have to present your mother we have to present you as well." Kana sighed, nodded and began to eat again.

When everyone was finished kagome went to his study to prepare everything, while Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha took kana to bed. After Sesshoumaru made sure he was out he turned to inuyasha and asked if he was ready. With a nod from inuyasha they proceeded back to the study, "Inuyasha, do you want to do this or do you feel you need too."

Sesshoumaru made eye contact with his brother as he began to speak "I know I do not have to do this but I want to, our father's blood should not be soiled with hanyou's."

Sesshoumaru looked at his brother and said "So you will not take my ward when she comes of age just because of a blood line?"

Inuyasha's eyes shot up to meet his brother's as his brother continued,

"If you become full demon and take my ward you will have hanyou children, but even if you stay a hanyou you will continue to breed hanyou's. it matters not if your human, hanyou or full yokai inuyasha, our father is proud of you and I both. Before I found out kagome and I could have full yokai offspring, I was fine with the idea of my child being a hanyou. Our blood is not tainted because of your blood, so do this because its what you truly want, not because you feel you have too."

Without another word Sesshoumaru proceeded to his study with inuyasha right behind him thinking of what his brother just said. He knew he had a point, but he wasn't doing it just because he felt like he had to. No he was doing it because he wanted to.

Kagome, Sango, and Miroku were all waiting in the study everything was set up; kagome and Miroku were mediating, and Sango was watching them both. She turned her head when Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha walked through the door, she smiled at inuyasha as he walked closer to her. "Are you scared?" Sango asked in a quiet voice, he turned and looked into her eyes and said, "I'm scared, but this is a lot easier with my friends and family around." She smiled and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha and Sango, she smiled slightly as she walked over to them. She placed her hand on his shoulder and asked if he was ready, he nodded and he followed her; she had him lay on the floor in a circle with candles in the north, south, east, and west directions. She got into place as she and Miroku began to chant, as they chanted a white glow began to form around his body.

Not wanting to risk anything Sesshoumaru drew the tenseiga and prepared to protect his mate. As the white glow got brighter it began to change to a pink, then darkened into a blood red. Kagome continued to chant as Inuyasha closed his eyes and was lifted into the air; his body reshaped but they were all unable to see it.

After a few minutes of kagome chanting, he was finally lowered to the ground and everyone eyes went to Inuyasha's body; he had a blue crescent moon on his forehead, blood red stripes on his cheeks, he grew a tail it was similar to Sesshoumaru's but instead of white it is blood red.

Sesshoumaru instantly went on the offensive waiting for his eyes to open; Sango, Miroku, and kagome all did the same. A moment later Inuyasha's eyes shot open and he sat straight up, Sesshoumaru saw his eyes were blood red and was about to attack but kagome stopped him; his eyes began to revert back to golden. Kagome continued to watch his eyes as the red faded away and was replace with golden but only to have some red mixed into his eyes. Kagome grabbed the tetsusaiga and proceeded to bring it to him.

Inuyasha turned his head to meet her eyes, he watched as she slowly made her way to him with tetsusaiga in hand. She stretched her hand out to hand him the sword and watched his reaction. Inuyasha grabbed the sword and was instantly over come with pain as the sword repelled him; he roared in pain and he clung to the sword tighter, his eyes bled red as he fought for control over the tetsusaiga and his body.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

I do not own Inuyasha

_Last time_

_Inuyasha turned his head to meet her eyes, he watched as she slowly made her way to him with tetsusaiga in hand. She stretched her arm out to hand him the sword while she watched his reaction. Inuyasha grabbed the sword and was instantly over come with pain as the sword repelled him; he roared in pain and he clung to the sword tighter, his eyes bled red as he fought for control over the tetsusaiga and his body._

He looked up to see kagome running toward him with tears in her eyes, he growled out "No! Ka-go-me………stay…there…I…do…not…want…to…hurt…you. Pl-ea-se stay…there……Sess…hou…maru………grab……her!"

Sesshoumaru did not have to be told twice as he rushed to his mate's side and held her, she fought to get out of his grasp as she saw him over come with pain and rage. She knew this was her fault as her eyes clouded over with unshed tears she turned her head and buried it into Sesshoumaru's shoulder. Sango could do nothing but watch in Miroku's arms as Inuyasha fought with the sword and himself, she began to cry because she feared she would have to help deliver the final death blow. She could do nothing but prepare for the worse.

Inuyasha opened his eyes and look around the room, he saw Sango clutching her Hiraikotsu with tears streaming down her face and Miroku behind her clutching his staff, he looked to Sesshoumaru and saw he was holding kagome in one arm and holding out the tenseiga in the other, he saw the tears streaming down kagome's face and the pain in Sesshoumaru's eyes.

He roared and began to growl low and deadly; everyone looked up as he began to talk, "Ka-go-me." she looked up and met his red eyes, she looked up to Sesshoumaru and he knew what she was wanting, "No kagome, I will not risk you!"

"Sesshoumaru please I need to do this, trust me." She looked at him with hope and tears in her eyes. He sighed and released her gently he watched as his brother began to fight harder against his other half and to regain control over the tetsusaiga, kagome immediately ran to him with tears pouring out of her eyes, wrapped her arms around him, and pressed her head against his chest.

The barrier incased them both as the shock he was feeling poured into her body, she fought against the pain as the tears began to flow more freely. She turned her head from being buried into his chest to looking up at his face, she placed her hand on his face and his eyes darted to hers.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and put her head on his shoulder, she began to hear him whisper "I will not let you take control over me, I not allow my father's fang to reject me, I will not become that which I have feared, I will not hurt the woman in my arms." Suddenly without warning he wrapped his other free arm around kagome's waist, held her tightly and reassuringly, and roared as loud as he could as if he was telling everyone in the world, "I WILL NOT LET YOU CONTROL ME, THE SON OF THE GREAT INU TASHIO AND THE BROTHER OF SESSHOUMARU, BEAST! I WILL NOT LET YOU REJECT ME TETSUSAIGA, YOU OBEYED MY FATHER YOU…WILL…OBEY…ME!

As he finished those last words; Kagome and Inuyasha instantly felt the barrier fall and the power subside, Inuyasha's beast gave into his master's commands and retreated, and Inuyasha held kagome against his chest and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you kagome, I would have lost myself if you had not done what you did." With that he collapsed onto his knees bringing kagome with him. She fell trying to help Inuyasha stand up, in an instant Sesshoumaru had his mate in his embrace hugging her thanking the Kami's silently she was ok. "Brother, I am sorry for putting her in danger."

Sesshoumaru knew he never meant to hurt her intentionally, "Inuyasha, you are my brother so I will forgive you. Do you have any strength to get to up?" He smirked and said "Yeah I do." As he tried to get up on both feet he fell to one knee. Miroku grabbed held out his hand, Inuyasha gratefully took it. Miroku wrapped his arm around his shoulder and helped him to his room.

After Inuyasha was settled in they all crowded into his room and talked, Sesshoumaru looked at his brother and said "so the tetsusaiga barrier is broken?"

Inuyasha wasn't even sure if it was fully broken. "I do not know I just told tetsusaiga that it obeyed my father so it would obey me."

Sesshoumaru's own curiosity got the best of him so he got up, went over to the sword, and placed his hand on it.

He was not surprised when it rejected him, he lifted his hand and stared at the burn mark that now marred his hand. He closed his hand, turn to his brother and said "Well brother, it looks like you will be the only one to ever be able to wield the Tetsusaiga."

Inuyasha couldn't resist the cocky smirk that crossed his lips, Sesshoumaru saw it and shook his head. "Inuyasha, be prepared in the morning, we will begin some studies and training."

Inuyasha looked at him curious, "what about the meeting?"

Sesshoumaru looked back and said "It will not start till the moon has risen. So we will have all day tomorrow to do some studying on Yokai Law and how you should act during the meetings."

Inuyasha wasn't really to thrilled but he knew he had no choice, so he just nodded and agreed to meet him at first light in his study. Sesshoumaru agreed as well, grabbed kagome's hand and helped her out of the chair. Kagome walked over to his bed and gave him a big hug, then followed Sesshoumaru out of the room. Shortly after Sango and Miroku went to their room leaving Inuyasha alone, his eyes heavy from the stress his body endured soon fell into dreamless slumbers.

Inuyasha woke up late in the night feeling tetsusaiga pulse, almost as thought it was calling him. He climbed out of bed and grabbed it, upon touching it he heard laughter and he blacked out.

He opened his eyes to see a giant dog demon standing before him along with a black dragon, and in between both of them his father stood. "Father?" Inu Tashio looked at his youngest "Yes son it is me, I must say that miko is not only a great addition to our family she is power."

Inuyasha smiled and said "I do agree with you father, she is a great friend as well. But father may I ask what is going on? Am I dreaming?"

Inu Tashio looked at his son and replied "No you are not dreaming Inuyasha, when kagome made you a full inu yokai you lost the ability to hold tetsusaiga, but you regained it when you told the tetsusaiga that it was going to listen and obey you as it did me.

I was very impressed that you took control even on the verge of losing it you still held on, your inner demon even submitted to your will.

But I called you here to tell you and you inner self that you shouldn't always be fighting, you are one and rely on each other; your beast will have his own opinions just like your inner self when you were a hanyou.

Inuyasha the dog demon before you is your inner self." Inuyasha gazed up at the giant dog demon as it brought its muzzle down. It was white like his father's, Sesshoumaru's, and kana's dog form but it had red streak, it had cold black eyes, its fur was straight except for his tail which was curled.

"You two need to work together and listen to each other.

Also Inuyasha when your transformation was complete and the Tetsusaiga obeyed you, it gained a new power that was one reason it pulsed.

The dragon to my left is the new power, it is from the deepest parts off hell.

It is called the dragon surge and is more powerful than the wind scar and possible more powerful that the backlash wave. But I want you and Sesshoumaru to train together, when you use this power the dragon will emerge from hell and if it sees you are worthy and powerful enough it will obey your ever command, if not it will break the sword and drag your soul back to hell.

So before you use it train long and hard, Sesshoumaru will know when your training will be complete. Please take care of my grandchild and your growing family. I love you son."

He watched as his father, dragon, and his inner self vanished in front of his eyes before he blacked out again.

He opened his eyes again to find himself in bed, he sat up and looked out and saw the sun was just kissing the night sky. He took this time to get up, bathe, and get dressed. He decided to get his fire rat clothing tailored since it was to small now that he had gotten taller, he left his room and went to straight to the study.

Sesshoumaru woke in the early hours knowing he had to get up so he could begin to train and teach Inuyasha, he eased out of bed and slide is clothing on.

Afterwards he made his way to Inuyasha's room to wake him, but when he opened the door he found Inuyasha was not in his room. He headed his study and to his surprise, Inuyasha was in there reading one of his books on yokai law.

"Inuyasha, how long have you been up?"

he looked up from his book and smirked, "Long enough to read 3 volumes of the yokai law."

Sesshoumaru smirked slightly, "Ok little brother, we have a lot to do today and since you have read the books I had in mind for you to read anyway. We will go find you some different clothing, and begin training with the tetsusaiga."

Inuyasha nodded and followed Sesshoumaru out the study door.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

I do not own Inuyasha

Inuyasha looked at him self in the mirror at his new apparel; he wore an outfit similar to his fire rat clothing except it had black pants and shirt, he had red stripes on his shirt and pants, his tail slung over his left shoulder, and his armor was consisted of a navy blue chest plate that wrapped around his chest and back and his armor had spikes similar to Sesshoumaru's.

He was surprised, in a way he almost looked like his father. He stood proud in the mirror while the servant finished his adjustments.

Kagome stood in the door way and took in Inuyasha's new appearance, Sesshoumaru stood behind her and whispered, "You have created a monster."

She laughed slightly, "I suppose. It seems appropriate that we find him a suitable mate soon."

Sesshoumaru thought for a minute and replied, "Not necessary koshii, I have already someone in mind." He kissed her head and began to walk away as she turned her head in wonder.

"What do you mean koi?" Kagome asked with slight curiosity.

Sesshoumaru walked to the study before he replied, "I have chosen Inuyasha to mate rin once she becomes of age."

Kagome's mouth dropped, "But Sesshoumaru, I thought we agreed to adopt her as our daughter."

Sesshoumaru sat in his chair and looked up at his mate; he not only heard the hurt in her voice but saw it as well, he wanted rin to have a stable home so that she could have two people in her life she could know as a human mother and father. "Kagome I know but the court will not allow it; they will be more accepted to rin as Inuyasha's future mate than our daughter."

Kagome was still upset but she nodded, "So how do you know Inuyasha will want to take her when she becomes of age?"

Sesshoumaru smirked and replied, "I can not answer that yet we will find out when the time comes."

She shook her head and smiled, I do hope you know what you are doing, I will go and get kana up so we can all prepare for breakfast." she gave him a quick kiss on the lips and proceeded out the door.

Inuyasha walked through the castle and made his way to the study, opening the door he was tackled by a small white ball of fur. "Gee uncle Inuyasha how are you going to protect anyone when you're so careless! To busy thinking about you wonderful looks in the mirror to pay attention as to where you are going?"

Inuyasha looked up at kana who sat on his chest with a confident smirk, "look here you little runt!" Inuyasha went to grab him but kana jumped out of the way in the nick of time to avoid getting strangled by his uncle.

Sesshoumaru sat behind his desk in mild amusement as he watching his brother and son play fight. "Kana, Inuyasha stop this childish behavior at once. This is my study not a play ground," Kana bowed to his father and apologized but Inuyasha just shrugged and asked "So what now Sesshoumaru? Do you want me to go ahead to the dojo and practice or wait for you?"

Sesshoumaru thought about it for a moment and replied "Kana, you need to begin training, you and your uncle go down to the dojo. Inuyasha have tetsusaiga ready, we will begin practicing the basics. Kana, I do not yet have a sword suited for you, so grab a practice blade."

Kana bowed and followed his uncle who was already walking out. Sesshoumaru internally sighed 'Kagome is going to purify me to hell if she discovers I have been training kana.'

After they left Sesshoumaru's study kana jumped on Inuyasha's shoulders, he smirked remembering how Shippo use to do the same thing. "Uncle Inuyasha, what is funny?"

Inuyasha's smirk grew as he turned his red and gold eyes to his nephew, "Because kana, I use to have a friend that use to jump in my shoulder as well." Kana's mouth opened in a silent "o" as they continued down the hallway in silence.

As they continued to walk they saw Kagome walking towards them, "Inuyasha, kana where are you to going?" Inuyasha smiled and said "I am going to the dojo to prepare for some practices with your mate; your son is with me to enjoy the show my lady." As he ended the sentence he gently bowed and kagome gave him a warning look.

As she walked away he could hear her say, "Watch that tongue boy, don't make me create another submission necklace." Inuyasha roared into laughter at her words as her proceeded to the dojo but not before saying "OK little sister, this Inuyasha will watch his tongue."

Kagome could not help but smirk at the last statement he used, Sesshoumaru stood behind her and said "He is most annoying, but a lot better than before."

She smiled and said "Just like you he has his good points."

Sesshoumaru restrained his chuckle as he said, "this Sesshoumaru hopes my good points are far more different than my brothers."

Kagome turned to him with fire in her eyes and said "Mate would you care to speculate?"

Sesshoumaru could not hide the grin that played on his face, he ran his fingers down her face, neck, and once at her lower back he picked her up, wrapped her legs around her waist, and planted a deep passionate kiss on her lips while running his hand over her legs.

As she did so he let out a soft moan, he let a soft growl of approval as the scent of her arousal increase. Suddenly with out her realizing it he tossed her on the bed and walked through the door, before he shut it he turned and said "I just did." Her eyes narrowed as he shut the door and took off running to the dojo with a shocked and aggravated female in her room.

As he neared the dojo he heard his son talking to Inuyasha about his sword, he heard him yelp and Inuyasha start laughing.

He opened the door to see kana looking at his hand and Inuyasha laughing telling him "See now when I say don't do something maybe you'll listen pup."

Sesshoumaru could do nothing but smirk, he came in closer and said "Inuyasha put down tetsusaiga, we will start off seeing what you can do hand to hand combat first."

A few hours later kana was staring in amazement at his father and uncle battling hand to hand, Inuyasha had Sesshoumaru on his back a few times but Sesshoumaru always managed to get back up in seconds before Inuyasha could make the final strike.

He had discovered he still had his blade of blood, and iron reaper soul stealer powers, but he could also drip corrosive acid from nails that was black in color, and He could also lash out a flame whip that he could change the color from red and orange to blue which would be the hottest flame.

Sesshoumaru was impressed to say the least, he wanted to see how he did with the tetsusaiga but something kept telling him not too. Instead he told Inuyasha to pick up a practice blade and come and face him, he nodded and picked one up, moving to the center of the dojo he watched Sesshoumaru draw tokijin.

Sesshoumaru watched with amusement in his eyes as Inuyasha took his stance. Before he let Inuyasha get ready he attacked knocking Inuyasha to the ground, Inuyasha immediately back flipped, landed, and began circling his brother slowly watching for an opening while blocking his attacks.

Inuyasha saw one opening and with that hit could be a kill, so he started making his way toward hitting it. Trying to aim for it before Sesshoumaru could notice which opening he was going for Inuyasha drove in and was instantly back-handed into the wall.

Kana watched with amusement as his uncle got up and began attacking all while either getting punched in the jaw, back-handed, or slapped in the back of his head. Suddenly his father went to back-hand his uncle again and he caught his father's hand, flipped him on his back, and held the sword to his throat.

Kana could do nothing but stare in shock, Sesshoumaru as well was on shock; after coming out of his slight daze he saw Inuyasha's hand out attempting to help him up with a cocky smirk. Sesshoumaru did not need the help but he took it anyway.

After Sesshoumaru was up, he felt Inuyasha was ready to practice with the tetsusaiga, "Inuyasha, put away the practice blade, grab tetsusaiga and let us go outside. We will practice on your transforming, and the tetsusaiga."

Inuyasha nodded put away the practice blade, grabbed tetsusaiga and began to walk out of the dojo. It was then Inuyasha felt the sword pulse; the pulse was warm and reassuring. Inuyasha had been worried about the new power in his sword. He wondered if his father's fang was reassuring him. "Could you possible know that I am worried tetsusaiga?" With that he walked out the door and followed Sesshoumaru outside.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**I do not own Inuyasha**

**Inuyasha was outside trying to transform but his past experience with his other half when he was a hanyou has placed more fear than he thought.**

'_**Master he is afraid.' **_**Sesshoumaru's beast spoke up as he watched the scene before him through his master's eyes.**

'_**I see that but he can not be, his beast is very much apart of him, it is just more primitive' **_**Sesshoumaru responded.**

'_**That is not what he is afraid of' **_**his beast said calmly**

'_**Explain then beast his fear to me.' **_**Sesshoumaru asked curiously**

'_**This beast believes he is afraid his beast will be the same as his other half breed beast that was nothing more than a mindless killing machine when he was a hanyou.' **_**his beast stated.**

**Sesshoumaru thought about this for a moment then agreed with his other half. "Inuyasha." **

**As he heard his name he turned his head to the source "Yes?"**

"**Inuyasha, your full yokai form his not like your other form which was a mindless killing machine, your beast is just an extension of yourself; has emotions and its own thoughts just as you do, it is capable of love, hate, and any other emotion you can name. Just trust me and your beast it will not lead you wrong nor will I." **

**Inuyasha nodded and began to concentrate; he felt his beast pounding his paws wanting to be release so that he could prove to his master he was trust worthy. Without anymore hesitation, Inuyasha gave his beast the freedom he desired. **

**Sesshoumaru looked up at the giant white dog with red streaks and black eyes then turned his eyes down to look at his son who was looking up in utter amazement. Closing his eyes Sesshoumaru shifted to his true form so that he may train with his brother in true form.**

**Kana could do nothing but watch as the two giant dogs trained with each other, he thought about transforming and hoping being around them would get his small puppy form up to the mighty dog demon status. Kana whimpered a bit and caught the attentions of both giant dogs, they both looked down at the young pup and Sesshoumaru nuzzled him. Kana laughed as his father nuzzled him slightly, as if telling him he too in time would stand tall and proud next to him and his uncle.**

**Sesshoumaru reverted back to his humanoid form and signaled Inuyasha to do the same, after he was human again and their beasts were satisfied with their freedom Sesshoumaru instructed Inuyasha to grab the tetsusaiga.**

**Sesshoumaru noticed his steps as he hesitated; his curiosity got the best of him as he asked his brother, "Inuyasha, why do you hesitate?" **

**Inuyasha turned to face him and answered him with a question of his own, "Sesshoumaru, do you feel I have trained enough and are ready?"**

**Sesshoumaru was baffled, "Brother, what is wrong?"**

**Inuyasha took a deep breath and began to tell him about his 'Dream' he had with their father, his beast, and a dragon. He told him about the newest attack called the Dragon Surge and what his father had warned him about when it came to the attack. Once again Sesshoumaru was over come with shock as he stared at his younger brother, yes he believed Inuyasha was ready, he believed he had the power to command the new attack.**

"**Inuyasha, I believe you are ready. Let us begin with the basics once more then we will go further."**

**He nodded unsheathed tetsusaiga for the first time since he had taken kikyo's life, the sword pulsed and transformed into the fang. He looked up at Sesshoumaru who had once again chose to wield tokijin, Inuyasha smirked and said, "Just like old times isn't it brother?" **

**Sesshoumaru could not help but smirk at his brother's comment, "Almost except I am not attempting to take your life." Inuyasha nodded and began to practice with Sesshoumaru, after a few hours the sun was starting to set and Sesshoumaru thought it was best they tried the new attack.**

"**Inuyasha, it is time we attempted the new attack." he nodded and began to concentrate. He felt the tetsusaiga pulse; he felt his beast stir once more as he allowed it a tiny bit of freedom, enough to where he was still in control as was his beast.**

**The sword pulsed again as its blade began to turn black, as if on instinct he raised the sword up and with a powerful thrust he slammed the swords blade into the ground. The ground shook as the earth began to crack, a giant hole formed around Inuyasha. **

**Sesshoumaru watched as Inuyasha kept his sword in the ground, and poured his power in to summoning this dragon. Suddenly he heard a low pitched growl, unsheathing his tokijin he prepared for anything that may go wrong.**

**He watched as a one giant black claw came out of the ground and rested against the ground followed by another, he watched as a set of dark crimson eyes raised up out of the ground. He watched as a black dragon crawled its way out of the earth and lowered his snout to Inuyasha, growling low his looked the demon over that was suppose to be his master and snorted.**

**Inuyasha took in the massive dragon that stood before him, smirking he noticed how the dragon stood proud. It was truly a sight to behold; the dragon had all black scales, stood taller than Sesshoumaru's true form if he was to stand in his hind legs, and wing span that was longer than he and Sesshoumaru's length put together. The dragon was massive easily the biggest thing in the lands at that moment it stood before him.**

"**So Inu Demon of the Western lands, you are the one to command my amazing powers? Pathetic!" It half snarled and laughed**

**Inuyasha stood before it and smirked, "Apparently, you haven't a clue as to who you are looking at."**

**The dragon snorted and retorted, "As a matter of fact you stupid dog I do, yes you are the son of the Great Dog Demon of the Western Lands, but you are nothing but an insignificant worm! Your mother was human so you were born a hanyou and you may have full demon traits, abilities, but you can never escape the fact you are still a hanyou on the inside."**

**Inuyasha looked up at the dragon while it laughed and calmly said, "You may be right, but none of that matters." The dragon stopped laughing to look at the young inu as Inuyasha continued to speak.**

"**I gained this power not from greed or lust; I gained it so that I may protect the one's I love better. And now that you are the newest additional power to my father's fang, you WILL help me protect them. You can run your jaw all day long saying I'm not worthy or powerful enough to wield the sword, but as long as I live and breathe I will do what is right! If you want to try and take my soul to hell you can try all you want but I'm not going down easy."**

**The dragon sat there for a minute before smiling evilly and saying, "As you wish& master, you are worthy enough to not only wield your father's fang but my power as well. Call upon me whenever you should need my power." **

**The dragon bowed his head and slipped back inside the hole, as it did so the hole closed up. Inuyasha turned to Sesshoumaru who was nodding, "Come, we must prepare for the meeting."**

**Kagome was sitting in the hot spring as Sesshoumaru entered; she opened her eyes and smiled at her mate. "So, how did training go?"**

"**It went surprisingly well; he mastered all of his abilities and is now getting ready for the meeting. I presume kana is ready and full prepared?" Sesshoumaru inquired**

**Kagome smiled and nodded, "It wasn't easy, he tells me he does not wish to go I keep telling him it is the last time he must go till he becomes of age."**

**Sesshoumaru smirked at his family and mate, "Well mate shall we proceed to get ourselves ready?"**

**Kagome sighed and stood up; grabbing a towel she dried off and went to her closet to get a kimono. She chose a solid white with red hexagons just like Sesshoumaru's, she would not only be carrying his son, and showing them she had his mating mark; but she would be wearing his colors as well.**

**Sesshoumaru watched as she dressed and put her hair up in an elegant bun, he of course was already dressed wearing his usual garment. After she was finished dressing she turned to meet his lust filled eyes, she smiled and asked, "Can I help you with something mate?" He smirked and replied "Perhaps, but it would require the use of your time tonight." She smiled and kissed him, "Maybe I can work something out."**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**I Do Not Own Inuyasha!**

**Sesshoumaru, kagome, Inuyasha, and kana all sat in the western part of the room listening to the discussions. Inuyasha stood at the left side of Sesshoumaru with tetsusaiga firmly attached to his side, kagome and kana sat at his right side sitting up tall and proud.**

**They were listening to the bickering back and forth between the east and north. The south and west had created a treaty a few hundred years ago and it was coming to an end in a few years so they were discussing a new form of treaty, nothing had been decided as of yet.**

**After the bickering between the northern lady and eastern lord had ended, the northern lady turned her head to Sesshoumaru and as cold as ice asked, "Well Lord Sesshoumaru, have you yet to acquire a mate and an heir. It would be a shame for you to die suddenly and not have an heir."**

**Sesshoumaru stood up and began his announcement, "I now have a mate, she bares my mating mark and I have an heir as you all have demanded. May I present the Lady of the West, the Shinko Miko, and my mate; Kagome. As well as my son and the heir to the western lands; Kana, and my brother Inuyasha."**

**The northern lady stood up down right out raged, "You took a filthy human whore over a pure bred yokai!?"**

**Sesshoumaru was anger at her outburst and bared his fangs at her, "You will silence yourself serpent, and you will do well as to not speak to this Sesshoumaru's mate that way! Kagome was pure when I took her as my mate, and she is not filthy!"**

**Kagome stared down at the serpent that dared to speak about her and her son that way. **

**Leiko, The Northern Lady wore a kimono that is black and had a bit of green in it, her eyes stay a cold and bitter hazel, she had long black hair with some green streaks, she carried no weapon but from kagome's knowledge and from what she has heard she has long nails with her own toxic venom that dips out, if she were to claw someone the poison would eat flesh, bone and everything away. **

**Kagome had also heard the she can become a giant serpent standing straight up she is almost as tall as Sesshoumaru in full form but falls just inches shorter, her under belly is sand colored but the rest of her is black and green.**

**Out of curiosity the eastern lord asked, "Lord Sesshoumaru may I ask, when did you take this mate?"**

**Haruko, the Lord of the East, had long brown hair that is kept in a low ponytail, has solid white eyes because he is blind, he has a style similar to Sesshoumaru's though his clothing are all black he has one weapon, it is a giant hammer and it will create giant canyons if used while its wielder is angry. He can become and giant bear that when he roars can create shockwaves**

"**This Sesshoumaru took her 5 days before the full moon of this month."**

**The great bear wondered this for a moment then replied, "Then how is it your son is not only a full demon but not still in your mate's womb."**

**Sesshoumaru looked at the Lord of the East and replied, "The reason the pup is full demon because of kagome's strong spiritual powers, the pup has absorbed it thus the pup has grown a lot quicker than normal and is a full demon."**

**The Lord of the East nodded, stood and bowed. "It is a pleasure Lady Kagome to welcome you in into this counsel." **

**Leiko stood up and shouted, "This is outrageous, you're going to welcome not only a human, but a miko as well! I will not accept this, nor will I stand by as you corrupt these lands Sesshoumaru!!! If you do not have another mate, another heir, and get rid of that human brat you claim as your ward in 3 suns and 3 moons now, then the 4th**** sun I will declare war on your lands!"**

**Kagome was out raged as was the southern lord, but kagome gently stood up, looked over at the serpent and mirrored her cold icy demeanor. "I would like to know Lady Leiko, who are you to decide who the Lord of the West takes as his mate?"**

**Leiko's eyes blazed red, in a instant was in front of Kagome staring down at the miko as she retorted "It is my decision when the other Lord's start to follow in Sesshoumaru's steps thinking its ok to have a bunch of hanyou brats running around!"**

**Kagome took in a deep breath, and said, "Well as you can see my son is not a hanyou he his full blooded, even if he was none of that would or could possible ever justify going to war over something so petty and foolish." **

**Leiko had enough of her shooting her mouth off like she was her master, she reached out and grabbed kagome by the throat and lifted her into the air. Sesshoumaru went to stop her but she said, "If you come any closer Sesshoumaru I will make the choice of you finding another mate for you! One drop of my acid in to her skin will not only be painful, but deadly so you are wise to stay back."**

**Inuyasha could do nothing but watch as his friend and brother's mate was put in danger and was coming closer and closer to deaths hands. Kagome did nothing but hang from the snakes grasp, she did not panic nor did she attempt to fight she simply kept eyes contact and her face emotionless.**

"**Why do you not try to free yourself human, you say you are the Shinko Miko but yet you do nothing? Are you that ready to die?"**

**Kagome smirked and replied softly, "No I am not ready to die but it seems you are." Kagome saw the cold look in her eyes being replaced by questions then going back to their usual cold demeanor. **

**Kagome eased her powers out and allowed a small uncomfortable burning sensation crawl up the arm that had her captive. Leiko did not notice it at first, but as kagome began to release more of her power did she discover her arm was being purified slowly. She screamed, dropped kagome, and began to tear at her arm to rip it off, she dug her claws in at the shoulder and ripped her burning member from her torso. **

**As it fell to the ground everyone watched as it sizzled away, the smell of burning flesh filled the room as well as the sound of screaming. Leiko looked up to Sesshoumaru and all but spat out, "Sesshoumaru! You and the whore will pay for this! I will prepare my armies and I will kill you and that bitch, I will slaughter that little human ward of your and I will burn you fortress and palace to the ground, then take the western lands as my own! You will fall Sesshoumaru I will see to that!"**

**With that she ran out of the door and back to the northern lands to prepare her armies. The eastern lord Haruko stood up and chuckled a tiny bit, kagome casted her eyes in his directions. "Is there something you find entertaining my lord?" Kagome asked. **

**He lept up and landed gracefully next to kagome, Sesshoumaru instantly went for his sword but stopped when he saw Haruko's hand come up ceasing his action, "Lord Sesshoumaru I have no intentions of harming your mate, I maybe blind but do not take me for a fool."**

**Sesshoumaru stood down but kept his guard up, "Lady kagome, I not only can feel your great spiritual powers but I can feel that your compassion for others and that will help us in the future."**

**He turned to Sesshoumaru's aura and said, "Lord Sesshoumaru I will not fight along side Leiko nor will I fight along side you; my lands, court, and myself will stay to ourselves and prepare our armies of we are attacked. I wish you all the luck with this war lord Sesshoumaru."**

**With a final bow he left, Sesshoumaru turned to Inuyasha who was watching him with a blank expression. "Inuyasha, I have to say I am impressed that you were calm and obey what I had taught you."**

**Inuyasha nodded and asked, "So what about this war brother, what are we going to do?"**

**Sesshoumaru looked around and saw kagome gathering up kana and said, "we will discuss it later brother."**

**Inuyasha nodded and began to walk out of the meeting hall after the other lords. **

**Once back at the fortress Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha called all the generals, and all personal to prepare for war. They knew it was going to be a long and hard battle, so they needed to train the new recruits long and hard to be able to defeat the enemy.**

**Sesshoumaru knew they had them out number by a few thousand bur that would not matter, that cobra always had something up her sleeve. He just hoped everything would be ok and that his mate, son, brother, and ward would be ok. **


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

I do not own Inuyasha

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha walked through the palace halls towards the war room, "Brother, do you have any idea what we will be dealing with in this war?"

Sesshoumaru nodded and replied, "I have fought against this snake before, and she is very deceitful and sneaky. She will do anything and everything to win, my first priority is to make sure kagome, rin, and kana is safe.

I do not put it past her to try and send someone to harm them; your objective after this meeting is to find trust worthy guards, assign them to protect rin, kagome, and kana with their lives.

Make sure they are full yokai and are strong, I will not have a weak male protecting my mate and heir, nor will I have one protecting my ward."

Inuyasha nodded and continued to walk toward the war room, once there they all took their seats and began the meeting.

Kagome, Rin, and Kana all sat outside in the garden enjoying the fresh morning breezing, kana and rin were playing tag while kagome watched in amusement as her pup and rin ran back and forth. Of course, her pup had to slow down to a human pace so it would be fair.

Kana instantly stopped and began to look around, He grabbed rins hand took her to his mother and stood in front of them. He began to growl low and threatening as his eyes began to sparkle with a tiny bit of red, Kagome was worried as to why her pup was acting so strangely.

"Kana, what is troubling you?" she asked in a worried tone, His eyes met his mothers for a brief moment before snapping back in front of him, "I smell a demon in the area, it smells of a fox."

Kagome thought for a moment before placing her hand on kana's shoulder, "Shippo, its ok you can show yourself."

Kana looked back at his mother with a questionable look, she dismissed it and stood as Shippo bounded out of the tree line and bowed, "My lady, it is an honor to see you again and to be in your presence."

Kagome gasped as he rose to his feet; he had grown to be as tall as koga, he still had his red hair that was now down to his waist, his eyes still sparkled with childish and mischievous ways but had a more sincere and stern look, his clothing was a long red cape with fire red fur and orange pants and shirt.

He looked at her with the same love and compassion he did when he left with his family, "My Lady, does the cat have your tongue?"

She smirked and shook her head, "No Shippo it's been a while since I last saw you."

He frowned and bowed his head, "I am truly sorry my lady, I have been named the leader of my tribe and I have been extremely busy. And from what I have heard my lady as have you."

Letting a gentle smile form at her lips she replied, "Yes I have, as you can see I am helping Sesshoumaru run this palace and western land as well as taking care of children. This is my son Kana, Kana this is a very good friend of mine; Shippo."

Kana nodded as his emotionless mask was instantly put in place, Shippo smirked and said "You have no need to put that fake mask on pup, I watched you and rin place tag for awhile before you noticed my scent."

Kana growled a little bit as he looked up at Shippo; he turned to kagome and said, "If you will excuse me mother I am late for training."

She smiled and with a simple nod from his mother he bolted for the door to the dojo. Shippo laughed when he left, "Well I do not have to ask where he gets that from, but I do have to ask how is it he is a full demon?"

Kagome looked back at Shippo and said, "Let us go inside, I will tell you more in a little bit right now it looks as though it is about to rain."

Shippo nodded and held out his arm; kagome gratefully took it as they made their way inside.

Sesshoumaru was sitting in his usual chair at the end of the table with Inuyasha standing at his right hand; they both had a serious headache from all the yelling going on for the different types of plans for the up coming war.

"WE NEED TOO ATTACK ALL AT ONCE AND FIRST! WE CAN NOT RISK THEM GETTING THE UPPER HAND!" one had shouted

"NO, THAT IS COMPLETE SUICIDE! WE MUST BE ON OUR GUARD UNTIL THEY ATTACK US FIRST THEN WE WILL HAVE THE UPPER HAND!" the other would shout

Inuyasha was starting to get a massive headache and fought the urge to rub his temples, "Sesshoumaru, May I?"

Sesshoumaru nodded and Inuyasha instantly shouted, "SILENCE!" after he was sure they had his attention he spoke again.

"I agree that we should attack first and have the upper hand, but I also agree that we should wait for them to attack us. But the problem with both is we are still vulnerable, what I am suggestion is that we need to wait till they attack us. Fore if we attack first we may very well be committing suicide."

Sesshoumaru thought over what his brother had said and stood up, "I agree with my brother, we must wait for them to attack first so we must have everyone on guard. Prepare the strongest yokai and humans we have they will act as our guard to protect the palace and fortress, the rest will be in fighting uniform.""But my lord wouldn't we need to send out the strongest yokai and humans to fight and leave the rest to protect the palace and fortress?" One of the counsel members spoke up

Sesshoumaru looked at the member with a look of death in his eyes and retorted, "No and do not question this Sesshoumaru again, you are forgetting that the Lady of the West is in the palace as well as my son and ward!"

The counsel bowed his head in respect, quietly and softly he replied "Forgive me my lord, I did not forget about the Lady, the Heir, nor you ward. It was a foolish question that was not completely thought over, forgive me for my rudeness."

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed a bit more before he growled out, "My brother has brought forth the best plan, now it needs to be place into action. I suggest all of you make yourselves useful before I thing of a way to kill all of you for this fools outburst!"

Without a breath everyone was out the door, leaving a chuckling Inuyasha and an infuriated Sesshoumaru behind in the dust. "Well then brother this has been fun, but I must go to the guards and select the best for kagome, kana, and rin's protection."

Then just before he walked out the door he turned his head back to Sesshoumaru and said, "O and one more thing brother."

Sesshoumaru lifted his head to meet Inuyasha's gold and red orbs that all but danced with mischief and laughter. "Yes Inuyasha?"

"If you think Kagome will stay in the palace under the protection of the guards, you must have fallen on your head somewhere. She will make it a point to be at our side when we go to attack the north, and she will make sure you understand this." Inuyasha all but laughed as he walked back out the door.

Sesshoumaru let a small smirk cross his lips, he knew Inuyasha was right. He knew kagome could take care of herself, but he could never live with himself should she get hurt or worse. He just hoped that whatever he could do to keep her out of harms way he was going to do it at any and all cost.

Kagome and Shippo sat in Sesshoumaru's study drinking tea. They were laughing, talking, and catching up; kagome had informed him on how her son was a full demon as well as Inuyasha's transformation.

She had also told him about kikyo's death and the war with the north, Shippo had assured her that she and Sesshoumaru had his full support and would prepare his tribe as well.

Shippo turned his head to see Sesshoumaru walk into his study, he stood up and bowed to the great lord. "Lord Sesshoumaru, lady Kagome has informed me of the upcoming war with the north. My tribe and i would be honored to assist in this war."

Sesshoumaru looked the fox demon over, and then turned his eyes to his mate. When he saw her nod slightly he turned his eyes back to the fox demon before him, "Sit and we will discuss what you will need to know concerning this war between the north and west."

Inuyasha was walking around the fortress; he had just recruited all the necessary and most trust-worthy guards to watch over Kagome, kana and rin.

They all knew that kagome could defend herself and that kana could to an extent, but they all knew rin couldn't because she was not only a child but she was a normal human.

Inuyasha felt himself and his beast more worried about her than anything, but neither he nor his beast could figure out why. Was it cause of the fact she was a child? Was it what Sesshoumaru had said before he transformed? He could not place his finger on an answer and it pestered him.

Coming out of his train of thought, he looked up to see rin sitting on the bank of the stream that flowed through the gardens; She had her hair down and she was wearing a very elegant kimono that was peach colored and had white koi fish along the back. Inuyasha watched as she swung her feet, splashed the water a tiny bit, and giggled. He watched this childish display for a few more minutes before he walked up to her, "Rin, It is almost time to eat lets go inside and get ready."

Turning her eyes up to Inuyasha she smiled brightly and jumped up happily to walk with Inuyasha inside. 'I do not know what Sesshoumaru knows as of right now but I can do nothing but wait to see what happens.' Inuyasha sighed, opened the door and proceeded inside with rin in tow for dinner.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**

**It was 2 days before they marched to the northern parts of the western lands; Sesshoumaru had made arrangements for kana and rin to go to the southern lands with the lord and lady 3 days ago. Kana tried to convince his father and mother to allow him to fight along side them, but they both had refused. **

**Sesshoumaru walked down to his and kagome's room, as he entered he saw kagome was sitting up in bed reading a book as she usually did around this time. **

"**Sesshoumaru do you think kana and rin will be ok?"**

**Sesshoumaru nodded, he turned around and began to remove his armor and swords to prepare for bed, "I would not worry too much kagome, I have sent word that you will be there tomorrow evening as well."**

**Kagome shut her book and glared up at him, "And may I inquire as to why?"**

**He sighed and he knew what was coming but he was not going to give in. He looked to her with an intense heated glare, with a tone that was not meant to be argued with and retorted "You my dear mate will be going to the southern lands to not only be with the children but to be safe. I will not risk you getting hurt or dying because of you inability to listen to me when I ask you to go to the southern lands."**

**Kagome sighed; her eyes softened, she gently laid the book down, eased out of bed, and walked over to him. She placed her hands on his shoulders and her head on his chest.**

**Sesshoumaru saw what she was doing and feared for the worst, but he welcomed her in with open arms and held her tightly while taking in her breath taking scent.**

**He heard her speak softly, "I will be going into battle with you and I will be standing by your side."**

**Sesshoumaru fought the urge to rub his temples, looked down at his miko and said, "No kagome, no matter how much you request-"**

**Sesshoumaru was cut off when kagome snatched away from him, he looked up to see her hands glowing, "What makes you think it was a request?! It was an order!"**

**With that she threw out her hand and sent out a wave of power knocking him through the bed room wall and into Inuyasha's room. Inuyasha was propped up on his bed laughing at the display he saw, "What can I say brother?"**

**Sesshoumaru glared at him and replied, "You can start by not saying I told you so!"**

**Inuyasha busted into a fit of laughter as he saw his brother ease himself up and limp up to the wall only to run into a barrier. A pillow and blanket was thrown into the face of the great lord followed by an angry shout from kagome, "You can go sleep in another room, my lord!"**

**Sesshoumaru growled and retorted, "You will lower this barrier and let me inside the room so that we may discuss this in a more adult matter!"**

**Kagome turned her back and folded her arms, slowly the barrier fell and Sesshoumaru gracefully stepped over the rubble. After he had calmed himself he placed his hand lovingly on Kagome's shoulder, but was repelled by her spiritual power.**

**Sesshoumaru gave her a warning growl, but she still kept her miko powers up showing him she was not going to submit and that she was going to stay mad.**

**He's patience was growing ever so thin so he reached out and grabbed her hand, the feel of her miko powers snapping and burning his hand was very painful but he blocked it out. **

**He turned her towards him eyes gleaming red and pulled her into a passionate kiss, kagome was in a state of shock but she welcomed his love and affection.**

**She returned this kiss and lowered her powers; after the painful burning sensation was gone he pulled away. He looked deeply into her eyes and said softly, "Kagome I do not want to be fighting along with my men, turn my head in your direction and see you dead. I know you can protect yourself but I still fear for you and our pup."**

**Kagome nodded, wrapped her arms around his waist, and buried her head into his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her as well and he held her tightly, he heard her speak softly "But I am still going on that battle field no matter what you say or think Sesshoumaru."**

**Not wanting to be blasted back through another wall he sighed and nodded. She smiled and said, "Come on its late and we have a lot to do before the day before tomorrow."**

**Inuyasha watched as they got in bed and curled up closely to each other, he envied them and their love but he was happier for them than anything. He got out of bed and walked to the balcony, he looked at the night sky and for the first time felt alone.**

"**Why do I feel this way; I am surrounded by everyone that I love, my brother has accepted me even before I became a full yokai, everything is the way I had hoped but why do I feel so alone and empty?"**

**Sesshoumaru heard his brother talking to himself, it was faint but he could hear him. He eased out of bed and walked through the hole, "Brother, what is troubling you?"**

**Inuyasha turned to see his brother's figure in the darkness his amber eyes shining in the night like fire, "Forgive me brother, did I wake you?" **

**Sesshoumaru shook his head and replied, "No brother, even if you did I would not be irritated. I have much that needs my attention so I must start on it. Come, we will speak in my study.**

**Inuyasha nodded and followed his brother out of his room and to the study. Once there they sat and Sesshoumaru ordered one of the servants to bring some tea. Inuyasha watched as the servant bowed and left. **

**Sesshoumaru proceeded to walk behind his desk and looked through the mounds of paper work that he would need to work on, he separated the work that could wait to later from the ones that needed to be done then.**

**Inuyasha watched quietly as his brother separated his work, he waited for his brother to say something to him before he spoke because he didn't want to disturb him.**

**After an hour Sesshoumaru looked up at his brother who was now reading a book, "Now brother tell me what seems to be bothering you?"**

**Inuyasha looked up at his brother from the book he was reading; he shut the book and sighed. "I do not know why I am so depressed." he said as he walked towards the window and stared out at the gardens, "I just feel depressed and empty, like something is missing."**

**Sesshoumaru watched as his brother began to drop his shoulders; he took everything in for a minute then responded. "Inuyasha your beast may very well be depressed because you have yet to find a suitable mate, your mate is your other half mostly like your beast. They complete you, they make you happy, and they calm you down. You my brother have yet to find one and your beast has yet to see one suitable for you, give it time brother I am sure you will."**

**Inuyasha nodded and looked at his brother, "May I ask what interested you in kagome?" what Sesshoumaru did next surprised Inuyasha.**

**Sesshoumaru sat back and smiled, he crossed his arms over his chest and said "The real question is brother what didn't. **

**It wasn't her power; it wasn't her respect towards me the little times she did show it to me. **

**It was everything about her, she had something that neither me nor my beast could place or figure out. **

**We had to have her and now that we do my beast is happy as long as she is in our presence, but when we are away from her it pesters me to hurry back to her side.**

**We could not live without her Inuyasha, and when you find that one person you and your beast wants more than anything, you too will find peace and happiness."**

**Once again Inuyasha nodded and looked back outside to the garden, he knew his beast was awake and heard everything. 'So beast do you have anything to say?'**

**His beast smirked and said 'Master I thought you would never ask' it chuckled 'All I will say master is I do want someone who I believe will be perfect for us, but now is not the time for me to act on it.'**

**Inuyasha was curious now more than ever, 'and who would that be beast?'**

**It chuckled again, 'You will find out when the time comes.'**

**Inuyasha ignored his beasts immaturity and looked at his brother who surprised him by looking at him, "Sesshoumaru, what is it?"**

**Sesshoumaru looked at his brother and said, "You spoke to your beast did you not?"**

**Inuyasha nodded and replied "yes I did but it just said it did have someone in mind but it could not act on it right now and that I will find out when the time comes."**

**Sesshoumaru thought on it for a minute and replied, "I believe I was right."**

**Inuyasha cocked his head a tiny bit; Sesshoumaru looked up at his brother and said "Your beast has chosen rin."**

**Inuyasha's jaw dropped, and he said "But brother she is a child!"**

**Sesshoumaru nodded and replied, "You are right brother she is, but she will not be a child forever."**

**Inuyasha was shocked but then he understood, "So rin will be my mate when she is older?"**

**Sesshoumaru replied, "That is for rin to decide, right now your beast just has her in mind as someone who maybe worthy. But if something happens your beast will reject her or if she rejects you, your beast will find someone more worthy."**

**Inuyasha nodded he looked back at the window, he saw something moving through the gardens and Inuyasha tensed and his beast began to growl.**

**Sesshoumaru noticed and he too tensed, immediately he heard screams. "Inuyasha get rin, I will go get kagome and kana." He nodded and they bolted out of the study to save their family.**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

I Do Not Own Inuyasha

_Last Time_

_Inuyasha nodded he looked back at the window, he saw something moving through the gardens and Inuyasha tensed and his beast began to growl._

_Sesshoumaru noticed and he too tensed, immediately he heard screams. "Inuyasha get rin, I will go get kagome and kana." He nodded and they bolted out of the study to save their family._

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru bolted down the hallways to the family wing, when Inuyasha reached rin's room he slide open the door to find a snake holding rin up by the throat.

Rin was squirming and screaming, she turned and saw Inuyasha and her eyes lit up and shouted. "Lord Inuyasha you're here, I knew you nor Lord Sesshoumaru would let anything happen to me."

She turned her eyes to the snake and hissed out, "Your in big trouble now you stupid snake!"

The snake laughed and said, "I am not afraid of a stupid dog especially one who was not born a full yokai!"

Inuyasha's eyes gleamed red and he growled, "Put. Her. Down!"

The snake looked up in Inuyasha's eyes and feared for his life, staring into his eyes he was compelled to release the girl. He slowly let her go, easing her to the floor, afterward rin was at Inuyasha's side his hand went for the dagger out of his shirt he took the dagger place it to his own throat, slit it, and fell dead.

Eyes still gleaming red he picked rin up and held her, she was shaking and he could smell her fear. He looked at rin's face to see fear written all over it; his beast saw this and knew she was afraid of him. Not wanting her to be afraid he allowed his master to regain complete control.

Inuyasha looked at rin once his eyes were their normal golden and red orbs, but her eyes still showed fear and she did not relax when he picked her up she only tensed more. He sighed and spoke softly, "Rin, I'm sorry you had to see that. I will give you my bed so that you may sleep at peace tonight."

Rin looked up at his eyes and nodded, he carried her to his room passing Sesshoumaru as he dealt with an intruder in kana's room. As Inuyasha put her on his bed he kissed her forehead and proceeded through the wall to check on kagome.

In Sesshoumaru and kagome's room he saw kagome standing in the middle of 8 piles of ash. He walked through the room and placed a hand on kagome's shoulder instantly being shocked. "Ouch! Hey kagome are you ok?"

Kagome turned around to see Inuyasha shaking his hand, and nodded. "Yes Inuyasha I am fine, these were assassins sent by Lady Leiko."

Inuyasha nodded and said "I figured that much, one was in rin's room and Sesshoumaru was taking care of one in kana's room."

Kagome gasped and asked "Oh my, is she ok?"

Inuyasha nodded and replied, "Yeah she is ok just shaking up a little."

Kagome looked at him worried and walked past him; Inuyasha let his gaze follow her as she went through the wall and into his room. They both came to see rin staring at Inuyasha, fear traced along her young face. Kagome gently held her and asked if she was ok.

Rin kept staring at Inuyasha and tensed when he came closer. He saw this and his beast whimpered softly. Not wanting to scare her more Inuyasha slowly walked out of the open wall and over to the balcony and jumped off.

Kagome felt her relax and nod, "I'm ok now Lady Kagome.", Kagome shook her head and said, "Rin, you have no reason to fear Inuyasha. He would never hurt you; his protective instincts came to the surface when he saw you in danger. It's a scary thing to be around an enraged Inu but you need to see that you shouldn't be scared, the one putting you in danger should be afraid. Ok?"

Rin nodded and squeezed out of kagome's arms. She ran out of the room to the front doors, once outside she called out for Inuyasha. In a instant he was in front of her, catching her before she fell on her butt he looked at her and said "Rin you should not be outside, we still do not know if all the assassins ar-"

He was cut off when rin wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him. His beast growled in approval, and Inuyasha smiled and said, "Come on rin, let's go inside." Rin smiled brightly and nodded, he scooped her up and ran inside.

After Sesshoumaru had killed the snake that was holding kana he turned his attention to kagome, he was walking to were he could sense his mate and peered through the door.

He saw the fear in rin's eyes as she looked upon Inuyasha and he saw the pained expression that was written all over Inuyasha's face. After he heard what kagome had told rin he saw her squirm out of kagome's arms and run for the door, she never even noticed him as she ran out of the room and for the front door.

Confident Inuyasha would make sure she would be ok he proceeded into Inuyasha's room, Kagome turned around and smiled "She will be his mate when she comes of age, won't she?"

Sesshoumaru nodded and replied, "If things do not change I do not see why they wouldn't, Inuyasha's beast sees her worthy as a child so unless she does something that would change his beasts mind they will be mated."

Kagome smiled and nodded, she looked past Sesshoumaru when she saw Inuyasha and rin come in. "Brother, is kana ok?"

Sesshoumaru nodded and said "He had decided to use the slayer and monks room until his is repaired and cleaned. Where do you sleep tonight rin?"

Rin looked to Sesshoumaru and said, "My lord would it be ok if I stayed with Lord Inuyasha?"

Sesshoumaru looked to Inuyasha then back to rin and simply nodded, he proceeded to go through the wall and go to his and kagome's room with Kagome right behind.

Inuyasha put rin to bed, walked out to the balcony, and watched her sleep till he too went to sleep.

The next morning Inuyasha went to stretch but realized he couldn't, he looked down in his lap and saw rin curled up; she had her head on his chest, her arms holding the blanket up to her neck, and her legs pulled up against her body.

He smiled and held her closer, standing up he took her with him and walked to the bed. He laid her down covered her up and began to walk out of the room but was stopped by her voice, "Lord Inuyasha, were are you going?"

Inuyasha turned and replied, "I am going to prepare for battle little one."

Rin's eyes sparkled and replied happily, "May I come my lord?!"

Inuyasha nodded and said, "I do not see why not, you may come with me but we have to get you ready for the journey to the southern lands as well."

Rin nodded, jumped, and followed him with a big smile on her face. She looked up at Inuyasha and said, "Lord Inuyasha, will you be going to the southern lands with kana and I?"

Inuyasha nodded and replied, I will be the one taking kana and you to the southern lands today when it is time for us to leave."

Rin smiled but she dropped her head and Inuyasha could smell fear and worry radiating off of her, he looked down and asked "Rin what is troubling you?"

She looked back up at him and said "How are we gonna travel?"

Inuyasha took what she said into deep thought and replied, "How you would like to travel little one?"

She looked back up and said "I am not sure my lord, may we leave it up to kana to decide?"

Inuyasha smiled and replied, "We can do that, but I know kana will want me to be in true form so that he may ride on my back. If you are uncomfortable with that, I am sure we can come up with a reasonable agreement."

She smiled and said "That sounds great my lord!"

Inuyasha smiled and continued to Sesshoumaru's study to prepare for the day, As they got closer a servant stopped Inuyasha and said, "My lord, would you care to go ahead and get the measurements for you armor?"

Inuyasha nodded and followed the servant, stopping at the study and leaving rin. Rin watched as Inuyasha walked out the door and wishing that she could have stayed with him, she turned to see kana and Kagome outside playing. She asked Sesshoumaru if it would be ok if she went outside and played, he responded with nothing more than a nod.

Rin bowed her head and walked eagerly to the door, once the door was open and the dawns air caressed her face she ran to kagome and kana. Kagome turned to see rin running toward them and kana ran to meet her, tackling her on the way.

Kagome watched as the children played for a few hours and then she announced it was time to go back inside, both children pouted a tiny bit but obeyed and came inside.

Rin and kana once inside began to pack the things they would need, and met Inuyasha in the front court. Rin was nervous as she look upon Inuyasha; he was sporting his usual sword, armor like what his father use to wear, but his tail the same way he always wore it.

She was in complete amazement as she look at him but snapped out of her daze when he looked at her and began to speak, "Well little one did you ever decide how you wanted to travel?"

Her eyes sparkled and she nodded eagerly and said, "O yes my lord, I want to travel like kana does, on your back in true form."

Inuyasha was surprised but smiled and said, "As you wish little one."

He closed his eyes and allowed his beast to take over, the giant dog leaned down and nuzzled her cheeks as she squealed in delight as the massive cold nose hit her skin.

The giant white dog then laid down and allowed both children to get on and settle, once he was sure they were both situated he looked down at Kagome and Sesshoumaru. Kagome looked at him and said, "Please be careful and make sure they will be safe before you come back."

Inuyasha nodded his giant head and looked over at his brother, "Inuyasha we will meet you at the northern parts of the western lands when you return."

Once again Inuyasha nodded and took off towards the southern lands.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

I Do Not Own Inuyasha

It was getting close to noon and Inuyasha was not yet back; kagome, stood in between Sesshoumaru and Shippo waiting for the first strike.

Kagome was scared but she felt some relieve, while her mate was by her side. She was so scared she would lose him, but she felt confident and happy.

She looked to Sesshoumaru who wrapped his arm around her waist, and took in a deep breath of her scent. "Everything will be fine Kagome. I will not allow anyone to hurt you, I swear."

Kagome nodded and moaned a tiny bit as he kissed her neck and nuzzled the mating mark, she felt him smirk against her neck. She turned her face to meet his eyes and said, "What may I ask do you find so amusing?"

Sesshoumaru brought his lips to the shell of her ear and said, "If you keep moaning there will be a repeat of earlier."

Kagome did not miss the lust that filled his eyes, and she could not stop the blush that crept up her cheeks. Sesshoumaru could not hide the smile that played on his face; he leaned down and captured her lips in an intense kiss.

One that was filled with love, passion, power, and fire; a fire that was hot enough to melt the very sword in his hand, powerful enough to kill every human, yokai, and animal off this land, and enough passion and love that the gods themselves would envy.

Once the kiss ended he looked deeply in her eyes, stroked her cheek and said, "I love you koi, please be careful."

Kagome smiled and replied, "I love you too koshii, I will be, Please you do the same."

He nodded gave her one last kiss before he turned back to the opposing side, "What do we do now, Sesshoumaru?"

Without looking at her he responded, "We wait for them to attack first."

Kagome nodded one last time and kept her eyes and ears open for any sign of trouble. She glanced out of the corner of her eye and saw Shippo, he watching them like a predator ready to strike and kill its prey.

She shivered a little knowing that same Shippo was the one she would she would watch as he slept, bring candy back from her time, and watch as he stood bravely in the face of danger…sometimes.

But she knew that sweet and innocent Shippo was gone and replaced with this new one whose eyes began to darken to a black, kagome gasp and Shippo immediately turned his head with worry written all over his face.

Sesshoumaru noticed it and watched Shippo as he advanced towards kagome eyes coloring over black, Sesshoumaru growled deeply and Shippo immediately submitted showing he knew Sesshoumaru was alpha.

Shippo returned with his own growl telling Sesshoumaru he was just checking on kagome, after he nodded Shippo turned his black eyes towards kagome. The tears in her eyes put a great amount of fear in his heart, "Kagome, what is troubling you?"

Kagome snapped out of her daze as Shippo moved closer to her and he asked if she was ok, her tears began to pour as she dropped her bow and arrows and looked up at him. With teary eyes she said, "You have just changed so much in the little time we have been away from each other, you went from a sweet adorable little fox cub to a sweet fierce tribe leader and it breaks my heart."

Shippo smiled and pulled her into a hug, he whispered into her ear as he held her "I will always be that sweet adorable fox cub for you, I apologize you have to see me this way but I will not risk losing you over a snake. You are not only my friend kagome; you were the mother I never had."

Kagome smiled and tears formed into her eyes faster as she began to cry, she nodded gave him a kiss on the forehead and regained her stance bow and arrow in hand. She wiped the tears from her eyes and once again watched and waited for them to attack.

Shippo smiled and returned to staring out at the vast opposing enemies, he growled at the sight before him, all the northern armies on the other side of the valley lined up ready for another to make the first move, his breath became hotter at the sight of the Northern Lady who was standing at the back of her armies.

Sesshoumaru scanned the area with his senses, yes she was few in number but he would watch the snake. She would do anything and everything to win and that meant at all cost.

He also knew they would attack first he wasn't a fool, the snake was very impatient and that gave him the advantage. Suddenly a blood lust roar was heard from the opposing side, making kagome cringe at the sound.

Sesshoumaru's forces returned their roar with one of their own, making the opposing side take a momentary step back before returning to there stances.

Suddenly Lady Leiko's head general shouted making the Northern army begin to charge at the Western Lands.

Ready for this, Sesshoumaru looked at his general and nodded, the general yelled his command causing his troops to burst forward in a sprint to their enemies.

Kagome watched as the first wave crashed into each other and the sound of metal clashing rang in her ears. Sesshoumaru was fighting the opposing forces, while Shippo stayed by kagome's side. Kagome began to fire off her spiritual arrows as enemies approached, but little did she realize the snake had humans in her army.

Shippo noticed, became angry, and transformed into a giant fox with red hair and black eyes, he stood just inches shy of the same height as Sesshoumaru in his true form; sucking in a deep breath he locked onto his upcoming human targets, and blew fire out of his mouth burning all them to a crisp.

Kagome turned her eyes up at him and she saw a cocky and reassuring smirk play upon his fox lips, she smiled, nodded, and once again began to shoot her arrows.

Inuyasha ran as fast as he could he was running late, he should have been there by now. He was extremely worried he was too late; Sesshoumaru had warned him before he left. When Inuyasha had told his brother that he was going to take the children to the southern lands to assure they got there safely, his brother had told him that the snake was tricky and always had a plan to get what she wanted.

He ran as fast as he could; crushing trees, creating earthquakes, and canyons as he stomped the ground. As he came close to the border of the northern lands he heard the clashing of metal and the sounds of shouting.

He leapt down from the cliff and ran straight into battle charging for the snake that was about to attack Sesshoumaru from behind, Inuyasha transformed back to his humanoid form, unsheathed tetsusaiga and gutted the snake before he could lowed his sword on the distracted lord.

Sesshoumaru turned his head with a look of shock in his eyes, but Inuyasha acted as he did not see it and began to slice his way through the enemies to his target.

Lady Leiko watched as the two brothers and the miko slaughtered through her armies, she was growing furious she decided to take things into her own hands.

She muttered a spell and created a clone of herself; she would go after the miko first and then make her way to find that brat. She stepped back as her clone began to take shape, knowing no one saw her she used her speed and closed in on the miko. She would make her pay for the loss of her arm, her and that brat.

Kagome was now alone; Shippo was trying to fend off the humans and snakes and was badly wounded between the sword cuts, venom, and the arrows. But he still stood his ground to protect the woman he has come to know and love as his friend and his mother. He bravely stood his ground as two snakes approached from each side both in the true forms, hissing as their eyes gleame a sinister green. One hissed out, "You foolish fox, you will die for protecting this human!"

Shippo howled in laughter as his breath became fiery hot, he spoke in an ancient language saying, and "The only fool here is you for attempting to take her life!" sucking in a deep breath his black eyes locked onto the snakes.

He roared loud as the flames left his mouth leaving nothing but ash in their wake. Shippo smirk and turned only to growl deep in Kagome's direction, Lady Leiko was making her way to Kagome in a fast pace.

Kagome saw his face twisted in anger and fear; she never even felt the pain as lady Leiko clawed down her back releasing her poison into kagome. When the pain finally hit her, kagome let out a bone chilling scream as lady Leiko laughed evilly.

Shippo charged at her to save Kagome, Lady Leiko saw this and smiled. She held up her hand in time to slice Shippo across the stomach, he fell backwards and howled.

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were trying to make their way to lady Leiko; Sesshoumaru looked up to see her but realized something was not right. He and inuyasha turned their eyes to the sound of screaming and saw the real Lady Leiko behind Kagome, she fell to her knees and face first into the ground. Sesshoumaru did not waste time nor did Inuyasha trying to get to kagome, "Inuyasha get Kagome out of their and get her back to the fortress for medical treatment, her and Shippo. Do you understand?!"

Inuyasha yelled back, 'Yes brother, after I make sure kagome is safe I will go get kana and rin to assure their safety as well." Sesshoumaru nodded as they made their way to kagome.

Lady Leiko was laughing she knew this meant she had won; the lady of the west was dead and soon so would her bastard child, ward, as would Sesshoumaru. She thought about Inuyasha though she may keep him as a play toy, she chuckled to her self.

She was about to make the final strike when Sesshoumaru crashed down onto her, dust filled the entire area. Inuyasha picked up kagome ever so gently as he did Shippo, and began to run back to the place before he was seen.

He did not want them following him he just wanted to get them to safety, he ran as fast as he could transforming as he did so trying to hurry and make it to the palace. He could not help feel the guilt that surrounded his heart for leaving his brother; he prayed he would be ok.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

I Do Not Own Inuyasha

_Last Time_

_She was about to make the final strike when Sesshoumaru crashed down onto her, dust filled the entire area. Inuyasha picked up kagome ever so gently as he did Shippo, and began to run back to the place before he was seen. _

_He did not want them following him he just wanted to get them to safety, he ran as fast as he could transforming as he did so trying to hurry and make it to the palace. He could not help feel the guilt that surrounded his heart for leaving his brother; he prayed he would be ok._

Lady Leiko watched as she was pinned under the western lord, she realized then what a mistake she had made. But she knew it was too late, the lady of the west was dying and soon so would he.

She could not stop the sadistic smile that crossed her face, she slowly reached for her dagger; that she had hidden earlier before she created the clone of herself and focused all her energy into her toxic venom.

With a quick thrust, embedded the dagger into Sesshoumaru's heart, Sesshoumaru's eyes grew wide as he felt the poison seep through his body. His eyes began to droop and he knew he was dying, with his last bit of strength he allowed his acid to pour to his finger tips and stabbed her in the stomach.

Lady Leiko screamed as she felt the pain of Sesshoumaru's acid began to eat through her slowly and painfully, she knew she would have to hurry, get to the southern palace and kill that brat before it was too late.

Pushing Sesshoumaru off of her she slowly got up, everyone was still fighting and would not stop until their enemies were dead. She turned her head to the south, she knew the western lady was dead by now as was she fox tribe leader that attempted to save her.

She pushed it all from her mind she looked to her right to see one of Sesshoumaru's soldiers running to her she smiled and said, "Foolish, your Lord is dead why do you still attempt to win when you have lost. Go now and I will spare you."

The demon looked at her and said, "Never! Lord Sesshoumaru would never want us to accept defeat, we will fight and we will win even though our Lord has fallen!"

Lady Leiko laughed as she took in everything he said; with a quick thrust she embedded her hand through his chest and killed him. She shook her head and looked around at the carnage; she still had her army and what few of Sesshoumaru troops had admitted defeat and ran off.

She saw her general as he approached, "What are you orders my lady?"

She sneered and replied, "We go to the southern palace, and now that Sesshoumaru is dead they will have no choice but to turn over the ward and his son to me."

The general nodded and called for what was left of the armies, he knew this was not right but he had no choice but to follow orders. As the troops lined up in their formation, Lady Leiko began to walk to the southern palace. She was weak and it was only a matter of time before Sesshoumaru's acid took complete hold of her.

Telling her general to pick up the pace they began to quickly make their way to the southern palace.

Kagome screamed in agony, she not only felt the burning of the poison as it coursed through her body, but she felt emptiness and a void. No one could understand why.

Inuyasha began to pace in his study, he looked to one of the servants running back in forth to save their lady. Kaede was summoned as a precaution, and he was glad she got here when she did. Inuyasha stopped one and asked, "How is she?"

The servant looked into his eyes and saw they were laced with red, she responded immediately to keep him from going over the edge, "Lord Inuyasha, we are still unsure kaede may be able to give you more information that I. Please forgive me my lord."

Inuyasha nodded and decided to walk to Kagome's chambers, the closer he got the more he heard her screaming. He nearly fell to his knees, it was breaking his heart to see her in such pain and he was blaming himself.

He got to her door and entered; she was thrashing on the bed and screaming. Calming himself he walked to kagome and held her hand, running fingers through her hair the way she always enjoyed he began to reassure her. "Kagome it is ok, it will all be over soon."

Kagome turned her eyes to him and muffled a scream as she squeezed his hand harder, he grimaced a bit but ignored it. She was covered in sweat, he could smell there were traces of the poison there but his eye brow arched as he sensed something else.

He took his hand and gently slides it up her shirt bringing her tattered shirt just below her breast, she gasped as he did so and he placed one finger on her lips. He placed his free hand on her belly and concentrated, after a few minutes he lowered her shirt.

She looked at him confused, he saw this and told her "Go to sleep Kagome, I have to get the children."

She nodded and tried to get up but he stopped her, "I will send a kaede in here to watch you."

Once more she nodded and Inuyasha got up and walked out of the room, he used his demonic speed and found kaede, "Hey kaede, I have to go and recover the children, I want you to go to the room and make sure she drinks a lot of fluids."

Kaede looked at him and said, "I will be there once I am done with this herb, it will cleanse the poison out of the wound."

Inuyasha shook his head and said, "No, there are traces of poison but none that can really cause her harm. It is being treated by her body itself."

Kaede looked at him with wide eyes and said, "How do ye know this Inuyasha."

He smiled and said, "The child within her womb is fighting it off, when she was with a child the last time she was in the same state. The child is growing just as kana did. It should be ready to be born by tomorrow afternoon."

Kaede bowed her head and said, "Ye are a life saver Inuyasha, go get the children and I will tend to kagome."

He nodded and dashed out the door, his beast began to whine and whimper. 'What is troubling you?'

'_I fear our brother is dead and the children are in great danger.'_

Inuyasha's eyes bleed red and allowed his beast to take control, 'we will save them beast! And we will take revenge on our brother.'

'_Yes master, as you wish.'_

His beast let out a mighty howl and continued to race to the children not wasting time.

Lady Leiko stood at the gate of the southern palace demanding they hand over the two children. The southern lord stood his ground when he persisted in telling her no.

Lady Leiko became furious and told her general to begin the attack on the southern palace. Then she heard the southern lord begin to speak, "Lady Leiko if you order your troops to attack this palace I will announce war upon your lands and you will die for this."

She smirked thinking, 'I am dying anyway, and I do not want to know those children are alive while I am breathing.'

She yelled back, "So be it. General, give the command to attack."

The general bowed and replied, "Yes my lady."

Shouting his orders Lady Leiko's armies began to attack the surrounding the palace, the southern armies tried to protect but were badly out-numbered due to some were in Sesshoumaru's army. Lady Leiko let a smirk cross her lips it was only a matter of time before those walls came down and those brats were here.

The southern lord raced to his mate and swiftly entered the chamber; his mate looked up with fear in her eyes.

"Everything will be ok Kimi grab the children and flee, run to the western palace as fast as you can. I will not turn these children over to her."

Kimi looked at her mate with fierce determination in her eyes, "No, I will not run even if it is best for the children. They are safest here; if I was to run she would notice it and make an attempt. I am powerless to stop her."

The southern lord thought over this for a brief moment then turned his attention to Kana, he saw the sadness in his eyes he knew his father had fallen he was no fool. But as the southern lord watched his face it contorted in anger, the southern lord's eyes grew wide as he heard the little one growl low and deep.

Putting his hand in kana's shoulder he gave it a gentle squeeze, kana turned his red tinted eyes to the southern lord. What kana said next sent shivers down the lord and lady's back, "She will fall by my hand, do not dare interfere if you do you will fall just as swiftly as she."

With that kana bolted for the room with his claws flexed, even in his young age his beast began to stir and speak.

_We will see revenge, and with the powers of a priest we may be able to use that to our advantage._

Kana thought over that for a minute and agreed, he would combine his powers to kill Leiko, and she would pay for all she has done.

Lady Leiko watched as her forces ran through and slaughtered the southern troop, she watched in mild amusement as they struggled to keep her troops at bay.

As she watched she was startled to see 5 of her solders thrown up into the air and was diced up like bits of meat, she looked through the smoke and debree to see a figure. Tasting the air with her tongue she smiled, "So little one you have come to me, how very thoughtful and bra-"

She was cut off as kana's whip roared across her face; she couldn't help but admire his courage and bravery. He was coming to seek revenge for his father and mother, she was touched.

Kana growled low and deep in his throat, "SILENCE! You have no right to speak to me, you will die today by my hands for what you did to my mother and father."

Lady Leiko was astounded at the aura that this young child was emitting; yes she knew his mother was the shinko miko, so she was the most powerful miko alive. She also knew his grandfather was the most powerful yokai and the some considered him a Kami. He had great power but could not fully have access until he was a certain age, but she could not figure out how his aura was over powering hers.

She knew if he was to release his true form against hers, he would be no where near the power she was. His true form would barely reach her calf; she smiled as she thought of the little pup transforming then bouncing up and down as he barked trying to intimidate her.

She looked at his eyes to see they had become a deep shade of red, nearly turning black. He breath hitched into her throat as she saw the pups fangs grow nearly the entire length he was, his skin replace with a shinny white fur almost close enough to be considered silver, the marks on his face became more jagged, and his body began to grow in height. His little puppy growl became that of an animalistic rabid dog, and his eyes became a blood red.

She watched as his form shifted and transformed, she gasped as she saw Kana the now more powerful Inu stand before her, he was the same height as his father and every bit of the demon he was.

Her body began to answer the challenge that was laid before her, 'This will not only be a fitting end for this child to challenge me, but it will be for me as well.'

"Child, you may have gently surprised me with this altering form but you still are no match for me. You will die here today as will the one called rin!"

Kana's eyes became harder and his growl became lower, he watched for the snake to make her first move but she simply stood there.

'Fine, if you will not attack then I shall!'

He leapt forward in amazing speed that gave Lady Leiko little time to react, she managed to slither back moment before his jaws clamped down on her neck. She hissed and launched back at him fangs bared ready to sink her fangs into him, he neatly dodged it, pinned her down from behind, and sunk his fangs into her back.

Lady Leiko's heart began to pound harder and race faster as she realized he was more powerful than her, she lashed her tail across his back, bit his neck in a swift motion, and knocked him off. Kana slide into the fortress walls brining down what little remained down in a tumbling heap, shaking his head he growled and launched back the snake. Inches shy from her he slammed his head into her stomach knocking the breath from her being.

She stumbled backwards and watched as he approached her with incredible speed, jumping into the air he pinned down her down and only this time they became face to face. She looked into his cold unforgiving eyes that had her death note sealed inside, she took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and sighed.

Kana was curious as to what she was doing but he would not let his guard down, he growled low and deep showing her that he was not going to fall for her tricks. As he went to make the final strike he saw her eyes shoot open and felt her tail wrap around his waist, he bit down on her neck and with the force she used her tail to toss him with ended up being her down fall.

As kana was ripped away from where he had his fang embedded into her neck, he tore a massive wound. Lady Leiko's body began to shut down and she felt it, between the countless claw and bite marks along with Sesshoumaru's poison she was dying and dying fast. Kana finally slid to a stop at the edge of the cliff next to the sea, Lady Leiko's poison was working a little to well for his taste and his beast was exhausted from battle.

Lady Leiko lifted her head and watched as the mass of silver attempted to get up but was so weak and poisoned he was having a hard time, she saw every attempt he would make at standing he would fall back to his laying position.

"Child, you shouldn't move too much. The more you move the faster my poison will course through your system. That is how your father died, his heart was beating so fast and hard from the adrilian it coursed through his body killing him instantly."

Kana growled and ordered his body to move, "Then Leiko if I must die by your poison you will die by my fangs."

With the little strength he could muster up he grabbed Leiko by the neck with his mouth, and quickly snapped his jaw shut ending the fight and Lady Leiko's life.

Kana weak from battle and the poison he knew he was dying, he could hear his beast began to reside.

'_We are dying young master but we have avenged our mother and father and rin is safe that is all that matters.'_

Kana closed his eyes and nodded but opened them again when he heard rins voice.

"Little brother……no, you can't leave me!"


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

I Do Not Own Inuyasha

Inuyasha ran as fast as he could trying to get to the southern palace, he could smell blood and poison in the air and he feared the worst.

He had passed the southern border a few hours ago and he knew that he was almost there. Then he heard it the sounds of screaming. His heart began to race faster, he jumped in the air over the tree line and he saw it.

His eyes scanned the area, the palace was wrecked and the fortress was torn apart. He saw all the injured but the main thing that caught his eye was the huge mass of silver, he breath caught in his throat he knew it was kana.

He saw rin running toward it with tears streaming down her face, still in his true form he jumped in front of rin and looked down on her.

Tears in her eyes she looked up at him and shouted, "Lord Inuyasha, kana's hurt. We have to do something." he nodded his big head, dropped his head and nudged her to go back to the southern lady's side.

Wiping her eyes she shook her head and stared up at the massive dog that was now beginning to shrink. Once in his humanoid form he looked at rin and softly said "Rin I want you to go stand next to the southern lady but if you insist I will allow it."

Rin looked at Inuyasha and nodded, once she nodded Inuyasha proceeded to Kana who was now in his humanoid form and knelt down.

Kana looked up at his uncle and smiled, "Hello uncle, I'm glad you finally made it now I know rin will stay safe after I am gone."

Inuyasha stared into his eyes and nodded, "I wish you wouldn't have attacked the northern lady kana that was my fight and mine alone. I am surprised that you were able to defeat her."

Kana laughed but began to cough, "I have that way of surprising you, don't I uncle?"

Inuyasha kept his face blank and nodded, he was on the verge of tears but he didn't wanna show it.

"At least I will see my mother and father on the other side."

Inuyasha closed his eyes and replied softly, "Kana, your mother is alive."

Kana's eyes widened but fell slightly as he smiled, "I'm happy about that, she is too young to die and many people will need her since she is the Shinko Miko."

Rin's tear once again began to fall in steady streams, "Little brother please hold on, I know we can get a healer and he'll fix you right up."

Kana shook his head and replied, "No rin, it's too late. Its better I die this way at least I died with my honor. Father will be proud that I faced my foe, but he will most likely be disappointed I have fallen especially to that snake."

Inuyasha was about to speak when rin shouted, "NO little brother Lord Sesshoumaru would never be disappointed in you!"

Kana smiled and nodded his eyes began to close and his breathing became more shallow. Inuyasha knew he was leaving this world and he knew there was nothing he could do to stop it."

As kana took his last breath he could hear kana tell him that he loved him and to take care of their family. Inuyasha finally broke down and began to cry, silently sobbing at first but became louder to those who could hear him mourning the loss of not only his brother but his nephew too.

Kagome's eyes shot open to the pain that was shooting through her body, her screams woke Lady Kaede who was asleep in the chair next to the bed.

Kagome gripped her stomach and screamed at the top of her lungs; Lady Kaede had everything all ready prepared so she moved the blankets to find the babies head already out and the shoulders next. Kaede went to the door and yelled for some assistance, no sooner she called two ladies were already there.

After 45 minutes of pushing the baby was out, cleaned up, and in her mothers arms. Kagome gently held the baby and kissed her softly, she was so excited about the baby she never heard Inuyasha come in.

She looked up half expecting to see Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru but much to her dismay she only met the sorrow filled eyes of Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, is everything ok?" She said as she put the baby down and began to stand up.

Dropping to his knees and his head he shook his head, "No my lady everything is not ok. The lord of the western lands and the heir have both fallen in battle, I'm so sorry my lady I was to late. Prince Kana and Lord Sesshoumaru both fell by Lady Leiko's poison."

Kagome's eyes widened and she began to breathe harder, shaking her head she began to cry. Inuyasha looked up in time to see her sway and was by her side in an instant as she began to fall. She laid her head on Inuyasha's shoulders and began to cry, Inuyasha could do nothing to sooth her broken heart and soul.

As her breath evened out she began to slump into Inuyasha's arms, he gracefully picked her up and laid her down on the bed, running his hand through her head he leaned down and kissed her forehead. There was work to attend to and it wasn't going to get done by it self, Inuyasha sent for a servant to watch over kagome and he left to the study.

Inuyasha was hard at work when a servant came in with rin close in tow, looking up he nodded and the servant left leaving just he and rin.

Inuyasha put down the paper work and asked what was troubling her. She shook her head and replied, "I can't sleep, I keep having nightmare about my little brother dying."

Inuyasha smiled reassuringly and nodded, "I understand little one, it is difficult to lose someone you hold closer to you than life itself. But in time it will stop and you will be able to sleep again, until that time you are more than welcome to sleep in my room."

She looked up into her lords eyes and smiled gently, "Thank you Lord Inuyasha, but may I stay here with you and sleep until you go to bed? I just really did not want to be alone."

Inuyasha once again nodded and told her to go lay down on the couch, she did as was told and soon fell into a dreamless sleep. Inuyasha's beast began to stir upon her entering the room; he too gently grinned and laid his head back down before he spoke.

'_This has been a hard time for both kagome and rin; sadly it will get much worse.'_

'What do you mean beast?'

'_I mean master since our brother has died and there is no longer an heir because kana has fallen, we now are the Lord of the Western lands so we now we must take a mate.'_

'I know that much beast but rin is too young, she is not of age until another 6 years.'

'_I know this master but sadly I am not referring to young rin, we must take kagome.'_

Inuyasha stood and growled low; aggravated his beast would say such a thing.

'No! I will not take her, it is wrong I will not nor can I do that!'

'_We have too master, it is in the law of the yokai society! We read it in the books after you became full yokai. It clearly stats that if a lord dies that the heir must take the widowed mate of the fallen lord unless the second heir already has a mate. Even then the new lord must still take the widowed mate of the fallen lord.'_

Inuyasha clenched his fist and hit the desk waking rin in the process. Eyes wide and heart racing rin sat up, eyes staring straight to Inuyasha. He kept his eyes on the desk and his fist clenched fangs bared, scared rin immediately got up and raced out of the room to kagome.

Inuyasha watched as she raced out of the room and down the hall, he sat back down folded his hand and began to think of a way out of this mess.

Rin opened the door to find kagome up and feeding the baby, she looked up to meet rin's worried expression.

"Rin what is wrong?"

Rin shook her head and said, "Lord Inuyasha is upset."

Kagome got up and grabbed a robe, after her robe was on and in place she made sure she was decent and proceeded to the study but not before telling rin everything would be ok."

As she neared she could feel Inuyasha's aura radiating worry, fear, anger, and a lot of other emotions. She opened the study door and met Inuyasha's eyes, she watched his expression as she neared and sat on the couch with rin.

"Forgive me rin I did not mean to startle you." Inuyasha said

Rin nodded and kagome spoke, "What is wrong Inuyasha? Why are you so upset?"

Inuyasha lowered his head and thought it over for a moment before he spoke, "Rin I need you to step out for a moment so that I may speak with kagome alone ok?"

Rin nodded and walked out the door to her room, only when he was sure she was gone did he begin to speak.

"Kagome, I am sorry first off for your loss and for waking you, but my beast has just informed me of some bad news."

Kagome fought the tears back from her loss of her mate and son, she nodded and said, "It's not your fault Inuyasha, now what is the bad news?"

Inuyasha looked into her eyes and said, "My beast has told me that since Sesshoumaru has passed as has kana, that I now must take not only the seat of power and become the Lord of the West. In addition to all of that I must also take a mate."

Kagome thought it over and nodded, yes she understood that Inuyasha would have to take the seat of power she had known that much but the mate thing she was confused.

"Inuyasha, I understand that you have to take the seat of power and that you need a mate but what I do not understand is how are you going to take a mate? Rin is too young and that is who your beast has chosen, surely it can't expect you to take her."

Inuyasha shook his head and with sorrow filled eyes he walked toward her, cupped her cheek, kissed her gently, and whispered "I must take you, the widowed mate of the former Lord of the West."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

I Do Not Own Inuyasha.

_Last Time_

"_Inuyasha, I understand that you have to take the seat of power and that you need a mate but what I do not understand is how are you going to take a mate? Rin is too young and that is who your beast has chosen, surely it can't expect you to take her."_

_Inuyasha shook his head and with sorrow filled eyes he walked toward her, cupped her cheek, kissed her gently, and whispered "I must take you, the widowed mate of the former Lord of the West."_

Kagome's eyes widened and she slapped Inuyasha across the face, and then gasped when she realized what she did but it was too late. Inuyasha's beast was angry from not only being slapped but being rejected, Inuyasha's eyes began to glaze over red and his beast became in control.

Looking at Kagome he began to speak, "You dare reject my master you insufferable bitch?!"

Kagome overcame her shock as she stood her ground with her baby in her arms, "Yes I did reject Inuyasha, and how dare you refer your Lady that way!"

His beast growled out and said, "We are now the Lord of the West, you will become our mate! You have no choice in the matter; it is in the yokai laws!"

Kagome kept her face void of all emotions except anger, she was not going to be forced into something that she did not have to do, and Inuyasha's beast became angrier with her disobedience and thought to himself.

'She didn't listen when my master was kind nor did she listen to my command, maybe she will listen after a few bruises.'

Almost as though she read his mind she shouted, "If you lay one claw on me I'll purify your ass to hell!"

Inuyasha's beast stilled for a moment then smirked, "You would not do such a thing, because if you purify me you will purify my master."

Kagome gritted her teeth and pondered over it for a moment, but in the end she knew he was right. She couldn't get out of this either way; if she purified Inuyasha's demon then Inuyasha would be killed but if she didn't she would have to become his mate and that was something she did not want to do.

Inuyasha's beast was growing more and more impatience, he was tired of these games and no matter the cost he was going to get what he wanted.

Without warning he charged forward and kagome threw up a shield around her and her baby but she was too late Inuyasha's beast had her up by her throat and baring his fangs, wanting her to submit but she would not.

Growing angrier he noticed the baby was crying and it was getting on his nerves, he smirked and picked up the infant child out of kagome's arms. The baby began to scream and cry more as did kagome; she began to beg for Inuyasha's beast to not hurt her daughter.

"My lady I will not hurt your daughter, but if you do not submit I will kill her."

Kagome knew she had lost and bared her neck in submission; Inuyasha's beast smirked and dropped Kagome to the floor. Taking one last look at the infant child, he snorted and dropped the pup in kagome's arms.

"Go get a bath and scrub, afterward take the pup to one of the servants. I will be in the room shortly to finish our mating."

Kagome shivered at his words but got up and walked to her room, after she entered the room she collapsed at the door and cried as she held onto the little pup in her arms, and the only thing that she had left of her beloved Sesshoumaru.

After she was done what she was instructed to do, she stood in the darkness silently looking out the window as her predator came in. It was a hot night and Inuyasha's beast was still in control, Kagome knew he was there, she felt not only his intense aura but his eyes as they scanned over her body taking in the sight of her in the silk nightgown he had instructed her to wear.

With his demonic speed he quickly was behind kagome; he grabbed a handful of her hair and forced her face into the window as he thrusted his hard member against her backside moaning as he did so, with hushed whispers that only they could hear Inuyasha's beast growled and moan out, "Kagome, my master has desired you for some time. He wanted to make you his mate even after you brought kikyo back, but you deserted him for his older half brother. I wonder if it was because of the title, or if it was for the power?"

Kagome growled and hissed out, "It was for neither, even as his brother you know nothing of him or our love. It is beyond your comprehension, you're a fool…"

Inuyasha's beast growled low and deep, flexing his claws he ripped the gown and underwear off. She gasped as he picked her up and threw her onto the bed. She bit her lip and stood strong showing she was not going to back down or let him take her pride.

He smirked and in an instant was on top of her, with his hard member at her entrance. Swiftly he entered her and buried his face in the crook of her neck and moaned. Tears leaked from kagome's eyes as he began his vicious attack, pounding into her she closed her eyes and prayed to the Kami's to take her life.

Inuyasha's beast was about to reach his peak when he was suddenly snatched from her and thrown into the wall. Growling he looked up to see who would dare interrupt him in the manner that they did, his mind was still a little hazed from the impact with the wall but all he could see was two red eyes one shorter than the other.

"Who dares interrupt the Lord of the West and his mate?!"

Inuyasha's beast eyes grew wide as the two figures stepped forward out of the darkness, he was stunned as he stood up but he was not going to give up his claim to his lands. They were his now and no one would take that away.

"I do not care how you or him came back to life, but if you think for one minute I am giving you back the lands that are rightfully mine you are mist-"

Sesshoumaru raced forward, and pinned him up the wall by his throat. Growling deep Sesshoumaru was furious, not only did his brother's beast take him over for some reason but he was trying to claim his mate and take control over the western lands.

"You are Inuyasha's beast are you not?" Sesshoumaru stated with mild interest.

Inuyasha's beast growled and said, "Yes I am, but you will put me down and give me the respect I deserve as the lord of the western lands!"

Sesshoumaru growled and snorted, "You are not the Lord of the Western lands, I am. In order for you to become the Lord of the Western lands, I must be dead and you must take the widowed Lady of the previous Lord."

Inuyasha's beast growled low but stopped, gave a mocking grin, and spat back, "Well I have one thing taking care of."

Sesshoumaru grew mad with rage and tightened his grip around Inuyasha beast's throat causing him to gasp, Sesshoumaru looked the beast dead in the eyes and with a tone that was not to be argued with said,

"You have had your freedom for a little to long and have over stayed your welcome in my presence. I order you to allow Inuyasha to regain control and as your alpha you will comply."

Inuyasha's beast stared into Sesshoumaru's eyes and knew he meant business so he allowed Inuyasha to regain control. The red bled back from his eyes and his body became more human, once Sesshoumaru was sure his brother was in control he dropped him.

Sadly Inuyasha knew and saw everything that happened but did not have the power to stop it; he carefully walked over to kagome and knelt by the bed. He saw the fear in her eyes and they were all toward him, "My lady, I am deeply sorry for the pain I caused you."

Kagome smiled gently and nodded, after she nodded Inuyasha left without another word to or from anyone. They watched him go then turned their attention to their lady; Kagome slowly got up, walked to Sesshoumaru, and gently touched his face.

"Is it really you Sesshoumaru?" tears slowly made their way to the surface.

Sesshoumaru stared at her for a brief moment before he wrapped her in his arms and nuzzled the mating mark, he pulled back and kissed her deeply and nodded.

"Yes Kagome it is me, I too am sorry for the pain I have dealt you."

Kagome smiled and kissed him again and said, "I'm just so happy that you and kana are ok, I had gotten the news right after our baby was born."

Sesshoumaru lifted his eyebrow in question, and kagome saw it. She gently laughed as she walked over to kana and gave him a big hug and kiss, he gratefully returned it.

Kagome walked over to the door and Sesshoumaru swiftly followed her, walking to the nursery Sesshoumaru could smell Inuyasha's tears he did not want to disturb him so he continued to follow kagome.

After they arrived at the nursery she opened the door to find their baby fast asleep, Sesshoumaru gazed into the crib as his daughter took slow and shallow breaths. Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru and smiled before she spoke.

Grabbing his hand she said, "So what do you want to name your daughter?"

Sesshoumaru smirked a tiny bit and said, "Michiko."

She smiled and replied, "So not only will she be beautiful she will be wise as well?"

Sesshoumaru smirked and replied, "Two of the best attributes any female in my pack should have, and also it is the two qualities that drew me to you my mate."

Kagome could not stop the blush that rose up on her cheeks; she smiled slightly, leaned up and gave Sesshoumaru a kiss on the cheek. He turned his head and eagerly returned it with as much passion and love as he possible could. After their kiss they broke apart and Sesshoumaru looked into kagome's eyes, he knew he had some business to deal with so he had to get started but first he wanted to talk to Inuyasha bout the out come of the war and what it meant for him.

Kissing kagome once more he explained he had some business to attend to and that he would join her in bed shortly, she nodded, grabbed the baby, then her, Michiko and Kana proceeded to go to the master bed and spend time together as a family.

Sesshoumaru watched as they walked down the hall and he began his walk to his study, he grabbed a servant's attention and told him to summon Inuyasha to his study. The servant bowed and went about what his lord had commanded; after Sesshoumaru entered his study he sat at his chair and waited patiently waited for Inuyasha while trying to find the right words to use to tell him the news.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

I Do Not Own Inuyasha

Sesshoumaru was looking over some scrolls when Inuyasha walked in, sadness, pain, and humiliation wasted through Inuyasha's red and gold orbs as he looked at Sesshoumaru.

"You summoned me brother?"

Sesshoumaru nodded and motioned for him to take a seat, with out a word Inuyasha did as was told and waited for his brother to speak.

"Inuyasha, we have a council meeting coming up, tomorrow to be exact."

Inuyasha looked at his brother with confusion and said, "I thought that wasn't until next week."

Sesshoumaru only nodded and replied, "Yes it was suppose to be next week, but since Lady Leiko has died then the council must meet to appoint a new Lord or Lady."

Inuyasha nodded his head in agreement, Sesshoumaru then looked at Inuyasha and said, "Do not feel I am mad at you Inuyasha, you and your beast were only doing at the yokai law stated. Kagome has long since forgiven so and so have I."

Inuyasha nodded and said, "Is there anything further?"

Sesshoumaru shook his head, so Inuyasha stood and left. Sesshoumaru sat back down at his desk and began to look through his scrolls on his desk. It was a busy time and things were happening everywhere, he looked and saw a scroll from the southern lord.

As he read his eye brown twitched upwards in a small amount of surprise, _'so the southern lord is about to have an son, this is very….interesting'_

Looking up from his scroll he heard a knock at his study door, giving permission to enter he saw a southern messenger walk in and bow.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, I come baring news from the south."

Sesshoumaru nodded his head and the messenger brought forth the scroll, sat it on his desk, bowed once more and left. Sesshoumaru opened the scroll and once again began to read through it.

"_Lord Sesshoumaru, please disregard my last scroll informing you of the heir my mate and I are about to have. The child has been born and named; I was hoping that we could discuss the peace treaty as well as our young heir's futures. I have plans for my mate and I to join you at your palace in upcoming days, we will see you soon Lord Sesshoumaru."_

Sesshoumaru sat the scroll down and began to rub his temples, he began to think about everything that needed to be ready and prepared for the southern lords arrival, but for some reason he really couldn't think of anything since he saw his daughter, he had an idea that it was a meeting of more than just about the peace treaty but he would just have to deal with it in 3 days when the southern lord arrived.

His first priority was the council meeting tonight and it's out come, but he felt that too could wait as well. The only thing he wanted to do was spend time with his mate, son, and daughter. Standing and getting away from his desk he made his way to his family.

The meeting was normal and nothing had changed, Inuyasha rolled his eyes as the northern council yelled back and forth amongst themselves about who should be the new lady or lord.

After 3 hours of the fighting Sesshoumaru's patience was growing rather thin, as was Inuyasha. The eastern lord began to feel their irritation stood and silence them in an instance with a growl. All begin quite surprised watched and listened as the eastern lord began to speak.

"I have a thought." _'Even though I know you will not like it' _he thought to himself.

"What is it Lord Haruko?" Inuyasha said curiously

"I propose that the one who killed Lady Leiko become the new lord." The eastern lord said with a mild sense of humor

The northern council began to yell again and Inuyasha's headache began to grow larger, finally he unleashed tetsusaiga and slammed it into the table silencing everyone.

Inuyasha took a moment to look around to make sure he had everyone's attention; once he was sure only then did he speak to the eastern lord.

"Lord Haruko, I understand your point of view but I can not help but object."

Sesshoumaru watching the eastern lord taunting his brother with amusement dancing in his eyes, he knew the eastern lord could not see but he was always aware of everything even when someone was looking at him. No one was really sure how the eastern lord became blind but it never stopped him from being a fool or any less wise.

Sesshoumaru made eye contact with the eastern lords white eyes and nodded, "Inuyasha, lord Haruko is merely toying with you."

Inuyasha's eyes darted to his brother with confusion clearly imbedded deeply, "What do you mean Sesshoumaru?"

"I mean Inuyasha, that he is suggesting you take the Northern land as the new lord. He knows kana's duties lie with the west, as do yours. But you are only the second heir you will only take the western lands if there were no heir or lord, as you already know."

Inuyasha looked back at the eastern lord and watched as he only nodded, he sat back and soaked in the information. It was too good not to take but what did he know about running a kingdom, hell he was only full demon cause of kagome. After a few more minutes he stood and nodded, "thank you Lord Haruko I will be honored to assume the thorn as the new Northern Lord."

Lord Haruko stood, clapped his paws together and with a smile spreading across his face he said, "Now that's settled I do believe my mate wishes me home, as does yours Lord Sesshoumaru. Might I also add that I have been hearing your mate has conceived another child."

Sesshoumaru replied with a simple yes and nothing more, he knew that word had been spreading about his human mate. He also knew a lot of tension had been placed in the lands about it, because not only was she human she was a Miko and able to bear him full demon pups.

Lord Haruko nodded and replied, "That is very interesting Lord Sesshoumaru, with your approval I would like to meet this new pup. From the sounds of Kana he acts more like his mother, so I will bet this one will take after you."

Sesshoumaru almost could not resist the smile that wanted to spread across his face but he kept his face void as did Inuyasha, "Yes it would be very highly my daughter will take after me, Kami's know I can not handle both my children running around like their mother."

A burst of laughter filled the room, as everyone for a few brief moments enjoyed the tension free discussion.

After a few minutes the laughter died and the council was back to its discussions. It was getting late and sesshoumaru was ready to go home to his mate, he was becoming increasingly more worried about her ever since the day she had been raped by Inuyasha's demon.

Back at the palace Kagome, Kana, and Michiko walked around the halls preparing for the southern lord's arrival. Kana was helping his mother with the décor while Michiko stood silently off to the side.

Kagome noticed her daughter's quietness and laughed quietly to herself, Michiko glanced at her mother and was curious as to why her mother was laughing to herself.

Yes she had caught the glance that her mother gave her so she asked, "Mother, what do you find so funny?"

Kagome turned to her daughter, smiled and said, "It's only because you act so much like you father."

Michiko smiled just a bit but instantly regained her faceless expression, she thought for a moment and replied, "Well mother since Kana acts so much like you it is obvious I would have to take after father."

Kagome looked at her daughter, smiled brightly and replied, "No you could have taken after me too…"

Michiko was about to speak when they heard a roar of laughter, "I doubt highly Sesshoumaru could deal with three of you."

Looking back at Inuyasha, Kagome laughed a tad and said, "Since when did you become such a mind reader Inu?"

"Ever since he said so at the meeting last night." Inuyasha said laughing as he did so.

Kagome lowered her gaze, "O really? He said that Hu? I'll teach that old dog."

Everyone's hair stood on end as Kagome walked out the door towards her mate, Michiko looked at Inuyasha and said, "Well uncle Inuyasha, I hope you love kids."

Inuyasha looked down at Michiko and asked, "Why Michiko?"

Michiko looked straight at Inuyasha and said, "Cause after mother is done we'll probably be calling you father."

Inuyasha laughed and followed after Kagome to make sure she kept the Lord of the West intact, he had another area to rule and did not want to have little kana already the Lord Of the West.

Kagome stormed into Sesshoumaru's office and was about to yell at him for what he said when six sets of eyes stared at the woman for barging in at such a time.

"O, hello Lord Daiou Kurohyou" Kagome said Politely as she bowed, Inuyasha in tow stopped at the door and proceeded to bow respectfully. Making Kagome give him 'You can go to hell' look.

"Ah, Lord Sesshoumaru's this must be your mate. You sure have your handful don't you." Lora Daiou Kurohyou said laughing.

"Yes, you are correct. I've had my hands full quite a bit over the last year with two new heirs, and my younger brother taking over the northern throne. It is very promising for the future to be quite peaceful."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha then to Sesshoumaru, this was the first time she was hearing of it. Sesshoumaru looked at his mate and saw the confusion stirring in her mind.

Sesshoumaru went and sat back at his desk, folding his hands in front him he looked up at the Southern Lord and said, "Lord Daiou Kurohyou, Inuyasha will show you and your family to your room. My mate and I have some things to discuss. We will continue with our conversation after dinner tonight."

Lord Daiou Kurohyou nodded, bowing to Kagome as he and his mate left with their child.

Kagome returned the bow and after she made sure they were gone and out of hearing distance she looked to her mate. Sesshoumaru looked up and said, "I know you have a lot of questions, but I will start off by telling you I am sorry for not saying anything sooner. I had just received word the night before last on the new heir to the southern lord. The peace treaty between the west and south is about to end so we, meaning the southern lord and I, have decided it was best to couple them now but the treaty will not go through until they have mated."

"Well what about the north and Inuyasha taking over it?" Kagome asked worried.

Sesshoumaru looked his mate in the eyes and replied, "I was getting to that."

Kagome blushed and nodded for him to continue, Sesshoumaru cleared his throat and said, "Since kana took down Lady Leiko, he would have been appointed the new Lord of the North but afterwards when he was killed, leaving Inuyasha to be the second heir."

Kagome's eyes widened, "Now I understand why Inuyasha's beast took control."

Sesshoumaru only nodded, "Yes, he was correct for his actions. It is deemed necessary for a beast to take over in the circumstances when the master is unwilling to do what is necessary to protect the lands of the former lord."

Kagome swallowed hard, "So when he raped me, It was necessary?"

Again Sesshoumaru could only nod, "If Inuyasha's beast would have marked you as I did after mating with you, he would be Lord of The West and I would have to step down regardless of being alive. I arrived just in time."

Kagome sat down on the couch harder and her shock worried Sesshoumaru. He got up from his desk and walked over to her to comfort her, as he sat down Inuyasha walked into the room. Kagome looked up at him for a brief moment before getting up and walking out without saying a word. Inuyasha went to follow but Sesshoumaru stopped him, "Leave her be for now Inuyasha, she has a lot to think about."

Inuyasha looked at Sesshoumaru, he saw pain and guilt written in his eyes. "What is wrong Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru looked up at Inuyasha, "I informed Kagome about the actions regarding your beasts actions."

Inuyasha looked at Sesshoumaru shocked, "So you know why he did it?"

Sesshoumaru looked up to Inuyasha with a questionable look.

"Inuyasha, do you mean to tell me you have not spoken to your beast about this?"

Inuyasha shook his head and just simple replied, "No, after what he did to kagome. I cannot let it go."

Sesshoumaru just shook his head at what he was hearing, '_my brother is a fool.' _Sesshoumaru thought to himself.

"Inuyasha, Do you not realize what you said?" Sesshoumaru asked begging the kami's he is just still upset with everything that happened and hasn't recovered, but much to his dismay Inuyasha nodded and assured Sesshoumaru he did know.

Sesshoumaru desperately needed a drink, as if the kami's has answered his prayers. His faithful servant Jaken came in.

"My Lord, I could not help hearing the conversation as I passed by so I went to the kitchen and brought back you some Sake`."

Without another word Jaken left the Sake` on the counter next to his Lord and walked out to finish his daily routine. Grateful Sesshoumaru told Inuyasha to sit and he poured them both a cup and prepared for a long and annoying conversation with his empty headed little brother.

Kagome went outside after what Sesshoumaru has spoken to her about and headed to the garden where he heard chaos brewing from her children.

"Well I transformed into a mighty dog demon and took down the lady of the north!" Kana shouted.

"I have no need to "transform" as you call it, and if you remember correctly you died not even 5 minutes after that pitiful snake did." Michiko calmly replied.

Kagome smiled at her children and watched as Kana turned into his smaller form and prance around. He loved to boast that he could transform and she could not, it has upset her greatly knowing that she was at the age Kana was when he had found out he could transform but she was unable.

Her father had found her countless times in the Dojo practicing, he would silently watch her as she poured so much time and heart into trying to transform. '_she gets her determination from Kagome.'_ He would silently say to himself. He knew his daughters time would come to show her true power, and if Kana had his strength but Michiko had Kagome's heart she would be a force to be reckoned with.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

(I Do Not Own Inuyasha)

Inuyasha watched as his brother sipped his Saki, he suddenly felt like one of those drunks that he would cross in many of the villages he passed through.

He could tell Sesshoumaru was in deep thought but he could not figure out why.

"Sesshoumaru, what did you wish to speak with me about?"

Sesshoumaru stared into his cup before taking a deep breath and standing up, he stared out the window for a brief moment, then casted his eyes towards Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, you know all to well your beasts actions were also your own?"

Inuyasha was taken aback, "What do you mean to say Sesshoumaru that I meant to rape and hurt Kagome!"

Sesshoumaru glared at Inuyasha "Yes that is precisely what I am saying."

Inuyasha grew angry, "You're lying Sesshoumaru I would never do such a thing!"

"You did Inuyasha; you are so blind, so naive you and your beast are one in the same but yet you both are very different. Your beast will take control when you do not do what is necessary to protect your lands!"

Inuyasha's eyes grew wide and he hit the chair hard as he sat, he put his hands over his eyes and between his fingers he stared at the floor. His beast was silent but looking deep within himself, he saw the red glow of his beast's eyes peering from the darkness.

"Why?" was all he could ask his beast.

His beast snorted at him, he rose up from his position and looked down upon his master.

"Sesshoumaru would have expected no less! Where you failed to force her to submit to us for the betterment of these lands I stepped in. If I had not stepped in someone else could have and done worse than us! She could have very well be raped, marked, then killed if we had not done so by yokia law."

Inuyasha's eyes only grew wider at what his beast was telling him. Seeing his master finally understood the beast retreated back into his vase darkness.

Sesshoumaru did nothing but stand at the window looking at his brother through the reflection, he closed his eyes for a moment and his beast began to stir. _'what if mate truly is pregnant by Inuyasha?'_

Sesshoumaru mentally growled at him, 'Do not dare speak of that here and now, it is not the place nor time beast.'

Accepting his answer Sesshoumaru's beast subsided, "Inuyasha."

Lifting head of his hands he looked at his brother, "Yes Sesshoumaru."

Taking a deep breath he responded, "what will you do if Kagome is pregnant from this."


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

(I Do Not Own Inuyasha)

Inuyasha sat quietly with his eyes widened in shock, he tried to remember if he had climaxed inside her but he could not remember. It wasn't coming to him, and his beast remained silent.

"Sesshoumaru, I do not know what I would do. What does yokia law state?"

Raising his eyebrow at his brothers question he wasn't not sure how to answer it. Choosing to let Inuyasha figure it out on his own he left his office and walked toward Kagome in the garden with the kids.

Shaking his head Inuyasha snapped out of his daze and instantly started looking for the Book of Yokia Law, searching the pages his beast began to whine the more pages he flipped knowing his master would not like what he found.

Sesshoumaru walked toward kagome and once he was near enough he began to gently sniff the air around her to see if he sensed anything.

'_She is not pregnant' _his beast purred

"That we know of beast, she could still be carrying and we may not be able to sense it. Inuyasha was not born full demon and more than likely still has the seed of a half, we will not know for sure for another few weeks." He said.

Kagome turned his head and stared into his eyes, she could see something was troubling him and she began to worry. Standing from her seated position, she walked toward Sesshoumaru and gently grabbed his hand. Pulling her toward his chest he nuzzled her neck, while taking in deep breathes trying to catch a whiff of her changed sent if there was one.

Once again he was met with nothing, he breathed a sigh of relief but it was short lived. Inuyasha busted through the doors yelling for his brother. Kissing her lightly Sesshoumaru told her he would be back shortly and departed, curious she followed.

Not waiting til they were back inside and in his office Inuyasha began yelling at Sesshoumaru.

"Why didn't you just tell me, that if Kagome was indeed pregnant with my child then you would have to kill it!"

Kagome gasped and Sesshoumaru turned his eyes to her then back to Inuyasha, bringing up a cold demeanor that no one had seen in quite a bit of time.

"I felt it was best for my family, let alone my mate and children not to hear such an animalist behavior come from our traditions, but yes it is true brother. If you had impregnated Kagome I would have the right to not only kill my mate, if she had willingly done it, and kill the child but since she was raped by your beast the one that must suffer is the bastard child."

Without another word Sesshoumaru went inside, to the untrained eye he would have just seemed annoyed but to those who he let in. They knew inside he was hurting, Kagome chased after him but Inuyasha stopped her.

"Let him be Kagome that hit him harder than the loss of his arm ever could."


End file.
